Naruto : Mask - Face - and Destiny
by Drak Yagami
Summary: AU:Maafkan aku, tidak bisa melindungimu selama ini. Hanya diam ketika kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Dan maaf tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik bagimu. Tapi, ketika sebuah kesempatan datang. Aku akan melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya meski itu dibalik bayangan sekalipun. Chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Yo! Saya kembali dengan sebuah Fic baru lagi nih. Dan maaf karena saya datang dengan Fic baru mulu sedangkan Fic lama udah pada lumutan. HAH... salahkanlah imajinasi saya yang datang seperti jelangkung. Juga ini sebagai refresing agar imajinasi saya lansung nogol untuk Fic yang lain.

Semoga kalian puas dengan Fic saya kali ini.

Dan jika ini jelek akan lansung saya hapus [bercanda]

Dan untuk yang menantika Fic lainnya harap bersabar dulu ya. Ok tanpa banyak kata sambutan lagi silakan nikmati Fic **Naruto : Mask - Face - and Destiny.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: mengikuti jalur cerita.

Genre: Adventur, Family, Fantasi, Romance [selingan] / [tidak sama sekali]

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam). **Dan untuk Naruto disini sangat OOC**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya. Ketika suara ribut yang dihasilkan jam weaker terdengar nyaring dan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Secara spontan otak miliknya yang berdiam dibalik kerasnya tempurung kepala. Memerintahkan tangannya untuk mematikan jam tersebut. menendang langit kamarnya sejenak. Kakinya kemudian menendang selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi. Memasuki kamar mandi tersebut, Naruto berhenti tepat didepan sebuah westafel. Membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Naruto kemudian melihat pantulan dirinya yang ada dicermin.

Cahaya lampu yang remang-remang. Memantulkan wajah seorang bocah yang berusia sekitar enam tahun kurang. Iris biru bagai lautan miliknya, menatap kulit putih tanpa luka sedikitpun tersebut. rambut spike merah miliknya mengingatkannya pada sang ibu yang saat ini sudah menghadap Kami-sama. Sesekali tangannya mengelus kulit putih - pucat tersebut. Kulit yang sangat mulus tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tapi, berbeda dengan keadaan hatinya yang sangat punuh dengan luka - bekas luka.

Klik...

Melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto melayangkan langkahnya kembali meuju futon tempat biasanya dia tidur. Matanya menatap sebuah gundukan yang masih berlindung dibalik hangatnya selimut.

"Bangun!" ucap Naruto seraya mengungcang-nguncang sosok tersebut. "Ini sudah pagi, ayo ke academy!"

"Hmm~ sebentar lagi nii-san" balas sosok tersebut.

"Ayolah ini sudah pukul 7 pagi"

"APA!" sosok dibalik selimut tersebut, akhirnya menampakan wujudnya. Seorang bocah berambut spike pirang. Dengan iris yang sama-sama biru dengannya memandang khawatir kearahnya. Dengan cepat sosok tersebut segera meninggalkan Naruto dan berlari tergesah-gesah menuju kamar mandi. Naruto hanya menhela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan adik kandungnya yang sangat pemalas - ceroboh - dan bodoh. Tapi, walaupun begitu dimatanya sang adik Uzumaki Menma adalah sosok yang sangat kuat. Walaupun berbagai cobaan menghantam dirinya. Naruto dapat melihat sang adik yang masih dapat tersenyum secerah matahari pagi. Tidak menangis dan mendendam seperti dirinya yang sangat lemah ini.

Lemah karena tidak bisa melindungi adik tercinta dari tatapan membunuh - penyiksaan yang dilakukan penduduk desa. Lemah karena hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Lemah karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Lemah karena hanya berdiri disana ketika kejadian itu terjadi. Dan lemah karena tidak bisa menjaga amanat kedua orang tuanya.

"Nii-san, ayo berangkat!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar teriakan Menma. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pakaian yang dipakai Menma saat ini. Jaket berwarna merah yang terbuka menampakan kaos putihnya dan celana standar shinobi berwarna hitam dengan sepatu shinobi standar.

"Mari berangkat!" ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

* * *

Berjalan di tengah keramaian sepertinya merupakan hal yang sangat buruk bagi Menma. Terbukti selama perjalanan menuju Academy. Tatapan membunuh ditujukan oleh semua warga desa kepada Menma. Namun yang ditatap tidak merasakan apapun, bahkan sang adik terlihat memberika cengiran andalannya. Tapi, sebagai seorang kakak hati Naruto sangat sakit melihat kejadian yang terjadi lansung didepan matanya. Inggin rasanya dia menghancurkan kepala penduduk yang menatap Menma dengan tatapan membunuh. Seakan adik kecilnya adalah seekor moster.

Tidak sadarkah semua penduduk desa itu. Bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang harusnya dibenci?

"Nii-san ayo cepat!" ucap Menma seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ketika pintu masuk [gerbang] Academy sudah terlihat oleh mata.

"Hati-hati Menma!" ucap Naruto mengingatkan. "Nanti jatuh".

Menma yang tidak mengindahkan peringatan Naruto. Terus menarik kakaknya tersebut agar cepat sampai didepan gerbang Academy. Namun sayang entah, tanpa sebab yang jelas Menma terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat adiknya terjatuh kaget dan berusaha menolong. Tapi, gerakannya kalah cepat oleh seorang anak berambut hilam panjang dengan gaya ponytail. Yang dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Menma dengan sigap.

"Wah...! Arigato itachi-nii" ucap Menma riang.

Naruto hanya memandang datar capten ANBU terebut. Melihat Itachi mengalihkan perhatian padanya dengan cepat Naruto lansung mengubah ekspresinya. "Pagi yang indah, Itachi-nii" ucap Naruto berbasa basi.

"Mengantar Sasuke?"  
"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Naruto" ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Ya.. dan akhir yang indah" ucap Naruto datar. Seketika ekspresi Itachi berubah datar seperti Naruto. Seakan perkataan bocah berusia enam tahun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal.

"Tidak selalu berakir indah" ucap Itachi seraya mengajak masuk Sasuke kedalam Academy. Dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Menma.

* * *

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen miliknya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kehadiran dua orang ANBU root dibelakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Anda dipanggil oleh Danzo-sama"

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto mengangguk. Sedangkan kedua ANBU root itu sudah menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun**?" tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berada didalam pikirannya berbicara.

"Tidak ada! Hanya inggin mengikuti permainan mereka" Balas Naruto. "Semua ini untuk Menma. Agar dia aman disini"

"**Sayang sekali, ayahmu menyegel semua kekuatanku pada adikmu**" ucap sosok tersebut seraya mendengus sebal dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Tidak perlu" kemudian Naruto memandang langit. "Kau cukup menjadi mata kedua untukku"

"Kyuu-can" kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan merah

* * *

Seorang pria tua duduk dengan tenang ditempat yang bisa dikatakan minim dengan sumber cahaya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus bayangan hitam yang menjadi latar tempat ini. Bersama dengan satuan ANBU yang menjadi senjatanya. Dia merasa menguasai Konoha secara tidak lansung atau menguasai dibalik bayangan.

Tetap duduk dengan tenang. Bahkan, ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran bocah berusia enam tahun yang datang mendekat padanya. Dan dibalik remangnya cahaya yang ada dalam ruangan ini. Danzo dapat dengan jelas melihat bocah bersurai merah tersebut memberi hormat padanya. Tersenyum [menyeringai] Danzo menjawab salam hormat bocah itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya dengan berwibawa seraya melirik bocah yang masih memberikan salam hormat padanya.

"Sebagai ANBU, aku akan memberikan misi rank-S padamu" kemudian Danzo mengangkat tangannya. "Membantu captain ANBU Itachi Uchiha" tiba-tiba muncul Itachi disamping Naruto dalam serangan [rompi] ANBU disampingnya. "Misimu membantai seluruh clan Uchiha!"

* * *

Langit malam bulan bertahta. Disalah satu tiang listrik didistrik tempat tinggal clan Uchiha berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan gaya ponytail. Berdiri dengan wajah yang berbalut topeng. Melompat dengan indah pemuda tersebut dengan cepat lansung menikam salah seorang anggota clan Uchiha hingga lansung meninmbulkan kepanikan bagi anggota clan yang lain. Dengan mata sharingan yang aktif dibalik topeng tersebut. dengan cepat pemuda itu menghabisi anggota clan yang nampak didepan matanya.

Tangan yang darah berlumuran darah. Pendosa yang takan pernah diampuni Tuhan. Bagaikan seekor anak ayam yang telah membunuh induknya sendiri. Bocah bersurai spike merah dengan topeng rubah dengan cepat membunuh semua orang yang terlihat dihadapannya. Sedangkan bagi anggota clan Uchiha berbagai usahapun telah dicoba untuk membunuh bocah yang memakai seragam ANBU tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil bukan membunuh bocah itu malah mereka sendiri yang terbunuh oleh tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut.

Teriakan dan jeritan yang memilukan terdengar disepanjang atau diseluruh kawasan tempat clan Uchiha berdiam. Kawasan yang berada dipinggrian desa membuat teriakan tersebut. Tidak sampai terdengar oleh penduduk yang sedang dilanda sebuah festival dadakan oleh para tetua. Yang sudah tau akan peristiwa kelam itu. Para penduduk dan Shinobi desa tidak tau bahwa mereka sedang merayakan pembantaian sebuah clan yang dulu selalu mereka banggakan. Dan berandai dapat menjadi bagian dari clan tersebut.

Sebuah pembantaian yang akan melahirkan dendam dan benci. Sebuah pembantaian yang membuat sang pembantai menjadi pembunuh tak berdosa.

Dengan bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi bisu dari peristiwa tersebut.

"Sial aku terlambat pulang" ucap Sasuke seraya berlari menuju distrik tempat tinggal clan Uchiha. "Ini semua karenamu Dobe!" tunjuknya pada seorang bocah bersurai pirang yang menatapnya sebal.

"Aku!" tunjuk sipirang seraya berlari menyamai bocah dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam tersebut. "Andai kata, kau tidak terlena dengan festival dadakan itu. Mungkin kita bisa pulang lebih cepat"

Terus berlari. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Menma merasakan keanehan pada tempat ini. Terus berjalan pelan Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Kemana semua orang? Tidak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, Menmapun juga memandang heran tidak biasanya sepi bergini pikirnya. Apa semua anggota clan Uchiha pergi ke festival. Namun pikiran itu segran ditepis oleh Menma, karena sedari tadi mereka berada disana. Tidak ditemukan seorang anggota clanpun.

Terus berlari akhirnya Sasuke dan Menma mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiran mereka. Yang disepanjang jalan ditemukan atau tergeletak ratusan mayat anggota clan Uchiha. Pucat dan panik dengan reflek Sasuke lansung berlari kearah rumahnya dengan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama ibu dan kakaknya. Sedangkan Menma berusaha mengejar bungsu Uchiha tersebut karena khawatir Sasuke akan terbunuh.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Itachi-nii!" teriak Sasuke ketika dia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya dan diikuti Menma yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban secepat mungkin Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Berputar - putar dalam rumah. yang pastinya diikuti Menma.

"Nii-san" tunjuk Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa Teme" ucap Menma yang baru saya berhasil menyusul Sasuke. "Itaci-nii!" ucap Menma takkalah kaget.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang datar Sasuke. Berusaha untuk menggapai adik yang disayanginya tersebut dengan wajah yang diselimuti topeng aksen datar miliknya.

"Kenapa!?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak adak!" ucap Itachi. "Hanya inggin menguji seberapa jauh kemampuanku"

"Dengan membantai saudaramu sendiri" balas Sasuke cepat. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum.

Namun sayang reuni keluarga itu sepertinya akan bertambah. Karena sesosok bocah bersurai merah tiba-tiba muncul dengan topeng yang sudah retak dan memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya. Kemunculannya yang lansung mendapatkan perhatian. Dan bagi Menma kemunculan tersebut adalah kenyataan pahit yang tak inggin dilihatnya.

"Nii-san" tunjuk Menma dengan gemetaran. Melihat sosok Naruto tidak seperti kakak yang dikenalnya. Dan sosok yang dilihatnya kali ini bagaikan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah dari korban yang tak bersalah. Dan baginya kakanya terlihat sebagai seorang pendosa yang takakan diampuni Tuhan.

"Sudah selesai Itachi!" ucap Naruto dingin.

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Menma. Diikuti Naruto, yang juga keluar dalam rumah tersebut.

"KENAPA!" teriak Sasuke yang kemudian menyusul Itachi dan Naruto, juga diikuti oleh Menma. "Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekalian" sambung Sasuke.

Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Itachi yang tidak mampu menjawab. Naruto kemudian menjawab. "Karna kau terlalu lemah dan lembek"

"Sehingga membunuhmu tak ada artinya dan hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga kami"

"Naruto-nii ini bukan dirimu kan" ucap Menma seraya mendekati Naruto. Namun ketika didekati Naruto semakin melangkah mundur.

"Ya inilah diriku yang sebenarnya"

Mengaktifkan mata Sharinggannya menjadi Mangekyou Sharinggan. Dengan cepat Itachi lansung menjebak Sasuke dan Menma dalam Genjutsu. Namun sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Kedua bocah tersebut melihat dengan jelas wajah pilu dan sedih dari kedua kakak mereka. Dan bahkan dengan jelas kedua bocah tersebut mendengar kakak mereka berbisik pelan pada mereka.

Maafkan kami.

Dan jadilah kuat, untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu.

Dan jangan seperti kami.

Roboh kedua bocah tersebut. Mulai menutup matanya. Namun dengan jelas mereka dapat melihat air mata dari kedua penbunuh tak berdosa itu. Dan sejak saat itu sebuah janji terukir masing-masing dihati mereka. Sebuah janji yang berbeda dari kedua bocah tersebut.

Sebuah janji yang akan menentukan apapun.

* * *

Melompat dari satu dahan pohon kedahan yang lainnya. Itachi dan Naruto bersiap untuk melaksanakan misi selanjutnya. Ya! Karena selanjutnya misi mereka adalah masuk dalam organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki. Dan melindugi desa dari dalam bayangan. Terutama untuk melindungi kedua adik mereka dari dalam bayangan.

"Apa kau memberika mata Sharingan Shisui pada si tua Danzo?" tanya Itachi seraya menoleh pada Naruto.

"Menurutmu!?" ucap Naruto yang masih melompati dahan. "Apa aku sebodoh itu untuk memberikan sebuah pemberian dari kakaku sendiri, Itachi-nii" kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kaca yang dimana didalam tabung itu terdapat dua buah bola mata Sharinggan milik Shisui.

"Sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak?" tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum. "Kemana aksen dan ekspresi datar yang tadi?"

"Maaf yang tadi hanya topeng" ucap Naruto santai.

"Sudahlah karena saat ini kita harus melakukan misi kedua kita" ucap Itachi yang lansung mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

Dan dalam kelamnya malam dua pembunuh tak berdosa itu menghilang.

* * *

Hahaha... bagaimana denagn Fic yang ini apakah bagus. Ya kalau tak bagus saya hapus saja. Hehehe... disini saya buat yang bantu Itachi untuk menghabisi clan Uchiha itu bukan Tobi alias Obiti Uchiha. Namun Naruto yang di dalam Fic ini sudah menjadi ANBU diusuia enam tahun. Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa Menma yang dianggap moster, sedangkan Kyuubi ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Nah untuk itu akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya (mungkin).

Lalu bagaimanakah dengan Fic ini apakah kalian puas.

Mohon diriview.. kalaupun ini jelek dan Flame juga aku terima kok..

**Drak Yagami out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Tak ada yang akan mau dikatakan. Ya semoga kalian puas dengan chap kali ini **

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: mengikuti alur cerita atau tidak ada pair disini.

Genre: Adventur, Family

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam). **Dan untuk Naruto disini sangat OOC**

* * *

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, berusaha menghindari bahaya yang mengejarnya. Langkah kakinya agak tersendat dikarenakan tangan kanannya menggenggam atau menarik tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Sesekali Naruto menarik tangan tersebut agar sang pemilik tangan dapat mengimbangi kecepatan larinya.

Mata beriris biru miliknya menatap dengan waspada setiap jalan dan gang yang mereka lalui. Seakan dibalik gelapnya gang tersebut ada bahaya yang bersembunyi dan siap menerkam mereka kapan saja. Sesekali Naruto melirik adiknya Menma yang sudah sangat ketakutan. Kakinya sudah lelah berlari. Namun wajah ketakutan adiknya dan teriakan para warga desa yang mengejarnya membuatnya tetap memaksakan langkah.

Berbelok seraya menghindari berbagai lemparan dari warga yang mengejarnya. Pupil matanya melebar seketika, ketika langkah kakinya menuntunnya untuk memasuki gang sempit tersebut, dan hanya jalan buntulah yang pada akhirnya menghadang mereka. Memutuskan berbalik arah, hanya membuat pikirannya semakin panik. Para warga desa ditambah beberapa Shinobi mulai datang dan mendekati mereka.

Dan didalam kebutaan pikiran. Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri dihadapan Menma. Menyembunyikan tubuh adiknya, Naruto menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai. Para warga desa dan beberapa Shinobi yang mendekat langsung berhenti ketika mendapati bahwa seorang Namikaze - Uzumaki Naruto berdiri dan menghadang mereka.

"Kenapa Naruto-sama melindungi jelmaan siluman itu?" ucap salah seorang warga pada Naruto. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari orang yang ditanya.

"Karna dia adikku" ucap Naruto tegas, dan bagaikan pernyataan tidak bisa dibantah sama sekali. "Maka sebab itu aku akan melindunginya" tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang entah dari mana dia dapat dari dalam sakunya. Dan kemudian menggenggam kunai itu dengan erat.

"Namikaze Menma sudah lama meninggal karena Kushina-hime keguguran Naruto-sama" bujuk salah satu warga. "Yang ada dibelakangmu saat ini adalah jelmaan monster yang menyerupai adikmu"

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto dan mengangkat kunainya ketika melihat para warga yang semakin mendekat. "Kalian tidak tau apa-apa. Aku ada disana ketika Kaa-san melahirkan Menma!"

Para warga desa terdiam memikirkan cara bagaimana dapat menghajar habis-habisan jelmaan monster yang berlindung dibalik tubuh Naruto putra dari Yondaime Hokage yang amat mereka hormati. Terus berfikir akhirnya sebuah senyuman keji terukir diwajah mereka, ketika mereka mendapatkan cara yang paling tepat dan tidak pula melukai Naruto.

Tiba-tiba dua orang Shinobi muncul disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto. Naruto dengan reflek lansung melayangkan kunainya pada seorang Shinobi yang sedang dan tepat berada disamping kanannya.

Grepp

Namun sayang pergelangan tangan Naruto berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Shinobi tersebut. Menyerang Shinobi itu dengan kaki kanannya Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Shinobi itu tidak menahan serangannya. Tapi, kekecewaan harus didapatkannya kembali karena tendangannya yang tidak bertenaga itu tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun.

Pikiran Naruto semakin panik ketika dirinya ditarik menjauh dari Menma. Tubuhnya berusaha untuk memberontak keras, berusaha untuk terlepas. Namun sayang kehabisan tenaga menjadi faktor utamanya.

Pikiran dan padangannya mulai kosong ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto melihat bagaimana Menma didatangi oleh para warga desa dan juga beberapa Shinobi. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat tubuh kecil Menma yang dipukul, ditendang dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan seakan adiknya adalah binatang hina. Dan seketika amarah Naruto meluap ketika seorang Shinobi mendekat dan menggoreskan kunai milik Shinobi tersebut pada pipih Menma hingga berdarah.

Semakin kuat memberontak dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Naruto terlepas dari cengkrama Shinobi yang menahannya tadi. Berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, dengan kunai yang masih dingenggamnya Naruto melompat dan lansung menikam leher Shinobi yang menggoreskan kunai pada wajah Menma. Dengan kunainya Naruto membunuh Shinobi tersebut, sebelum Shinobi itu berbuat lebih.

Seketika warga desa yang melihat aksi pembunuhan didepan mata mereka berteriak takut. Para Shinobi yang ada tidak bisa berbuat lebih, mereka takut akan status Naruto didesa ini. Dan yang lebih mereka takutkan adalah pandangan dingin dan menusuk dari mata beriris biru langit tersebut. Pandangan mata yang sama ketika Yondaime Hokage berperang pada perang dunia Shinobi ketiga. Pandangan itu pandangan yang dingin dan menusuk seakan mampu untuk mencabut jiwamu seketika.

Tidak berlangsung lama. Seketika muncul empat orang ANBU didekat Naruto. Kemunculan empat orang ANBU yang langsung membubarkan warga desa dan Shinobi yang mengejar Naruto dan Menma tadi. Naruto terjatuh diatas tanah ketika melihat kedatangan empat orang ANBU tersebut. Dan masih dalam keadaan sadar Naruto merasakan salah seorang dari ANBU yang datang menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi.

Melompat diantara rumah penduduk. Naruto sempat tersadar, sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap karena kelelahan raga dan mental. Dan tidak menyadari sesosok pria tua yang melihat aksi Naruto dan A sampai Z.

**0o0o0**

Naruto membuka matanya ketika bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat masuk dan menusuk indra penciumannya. Memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan seksama, dengan cepat otaknya dapat menyimpulkan bahwasanya saat ini dia berada didalam rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya dalam kamar/ruangan pasien dirawat.

Klik

Pandangannya teralihkan ketika pendengarannya menangkap bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Walaupun pelan tapi itu sudah cukup untuk terdengar baginya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu tersebut. Seketika amarah lansung meluap didalam dirinya ketika mendapati sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Sosok yang menyebabkan adiknya Menma mendapatkan kutukan dan cacian dari semua warga Konoha. Sosok yang menyembunyikan identitas adiknya yang sebenarnya dan mengantinya dengan kebohongan busuk. Sosok itu Sandaime Hokage.

"Sudah sadar Naruto-kun" ucap Hiruzen seraya duduk disamping kasur Naruto. Berusaha memengang tangan bocah yang sudah dianggapnya cucu sendiri bahakan lebih.

Namun sayang, dengan cepat Naruto lansung menapik uluran tangan Sandaime. "Mau apa lagi kau kemari?" ucap Naruto yang lebih memilih memandang langit mendung kelabu dibanding memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

Hati Hiruzen seketika sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Seorang bocah yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri bahkan lebih. Bocah yang dulu berbicara dan bersikap layaknya langit ufuk timur dipagi hari atau seindah langit senja yang kemerahan. Dia tidak mengangka jika cucu kesayangannya berubah dan bahkan seakan telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan dikarenakan ucapannya. Namun Hirizen mencoba bersabar, karna dia tau penyebab berubahnya Naruto adalah dia. "Jii-san baru saja mengunjungi kamar Menma-kun" ucap Hiruzen mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Sepertinya kondisinya sudah mulai membaik"

Seketika pandangan mata Naruto langsung menuju kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakeknya sendiri. Pandangan mata yang sama tajamnya dengan Yondaime Hokage, yang secara tidak lansung membuat Hiruzen sedikit ngeri. "Baik katamu!"

"Asal kau tau. Dia sudah berkali-kali hampir menemui ajalnya" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk Hiruzen dengan tangan kanannya. Dan peretan dengan pangkat orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, dia tidak ambil pusing. "Mana janjimu pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Mana janjimu sebagai Hokage, jii-san"

"Harusnya kau malu, karna tidak dapat menepati janjimu pada seseorang apalagi orang itu adalah penyelamat desa terkutuk ini" tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja kehilangan tenaga dan seketika tertidur diatas kasur, namun kesadarannya masih terjaga. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku jii-san. Karna kau menurutku tidak pantas menjadi Hokage lagi"

Seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Batin Hiruzen bergoncang hebat mendengar perkataan cucunya barusan. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan berkata demikian. Namun, disatu sisi dia paham akan kekecewaan Naruto pada dirinya. Berdiri kemudian Hiruzen memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat.

Pergi kearah pintu Hiruzen memutar knop pintu tersebut kemudian keluar. Dan sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup Hiruzen masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Maafkan aku Minato, Kushina' batin Hiruzen berucap seraya kakinya melangkah didalam lorong rumah sakit yang diterangi oleh cahaya remang dari lampu neon. 'Maafkan jii-san, Naruto-kun, Menma-kun' masih terus berjalan. Bahkan Hiruzen tidak mengindahkan salam hormat dari beberapa pengawai rumah sakit yang dilaluinya.

Masih dan terus melangkah hingga tubuh sang Sandaime Hokage menghilang didalam bayangan malam.

Sejak ditinggal oleh Hiruzen. Naruto hanya memandang kosong dinding putih dari kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika pikirannya mengulang ulang perkataan kasarnya kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakeknya sendiri. Inggin rasanya dia berteriak keras dan memanggil panggilan Jii-san pada orang tua tersebut. inggin rasanya dia mengadukan permasalahannya kepada orang yang selama ini selalu ada dan menyayanginya itu.

Namun, rasa amarah sesaat mengaburkan pikiran jernihnya. Dia menyesal karena telah menghardi Jii-sannya tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya pada siapapun, cukup hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau. Dan biarkanlah orang lain melihat Topeng yang selama ini menutupi wajah aslinya. Tanpa tau luka dan wajah asli miliknya.

**0o0o0**

Tidak cukup untuk tiga hari agar Naruto keluar dari penjara terkutuk itu. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Naruto langsung memilih untuk lebih keras lagi melaih dirinya agar semakin kuat. Memilih berlajar dari scroll-scroll jutsu yang didapatnya entah dari mana dan siapa. Naruto mulai melakukan dengan perlahan namun pasti setiap Jutsu yang tertulis disitu.

Awalnya memang sulit baginya untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal yang tertulis didalam scroll tersebut. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika seorang pria tua datang dan mengajarkan berbagai tehnik ninja. Bahkan termasuk untuk kontrol cakra yang baik dan benar.

Dan sejak keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Latihan yang diberika pria tua itu padanya memang gila. Namun dia tidak peduli, pikirannya yang masih kecil perlahan dikotori oleh pria tua itu. Bahwa dengan menjadi semakin kuat dia dapat melindungi adiknya. Sebulan, dua Bulan Naruto sudah berkembang dengan sangat siknifikan. Bahkan untuk anak seusianya Naruto termasuk anak yang amat - sangat berbakat, bahkan terlalu berbakat. Tidak cukup baginya untuk mempelajari setiap jurus yang ada pada scroll tersebut.

Bahkan Naruto sudah mampu mengeluarkan kekkei genkai miliknya yaitu berupa rantai berpijar terang dengan ujung runcing yang tajam. Dan tidak sampai disitu saja Naruto bahkan sudah mampu unutk menguasai Jutsu berelement angin dan air. walaupun semua Jutsunya hanya Jutsu kelas Rank-C dan Rank-D.

Hingga dalam melihat perkembangan Naruto. Pria tua itu tidak ragu untuk memasukan Naruto kedalam jajaran Skuad ANBU-root miliknya, masa bodoh dengan Hiruzen yang akan menentangnya habis-habisan. Cukup dengan menghasut lebih dari setengah dewan maka dia akan menang.

**0o0o0**

Hiruzen semakin terpuruk ketika mendapati bahwa Naruto telah berada didalam jajaran Skuad ANBU-root milik Danzo. Menyesali kelemahannya Hiruzen masih dan akan terus melindungi Naruto. Bahkan Hiruzen sempat mengancam akan membunuh Danzo seketika. Ketika dia mengetahui bawa Danzo menggunakan Naruto sebagai sentaja pembunuh atau menggunakan berbagai percobaan pada tubuh cucunya tersebut.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa sekuat tenaga melindungi Menma agar tidak sampai berada ditangan Danzo. Cukup dia gagal melindungi Naruto, dia tidak ingin Menma menjadi sama seperti kakaknya. Namun senyuman tulus masih terukir diwajah Hokage tua itu, sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan mendapati Naruto tidak berubah menjadi manusia tanpa ekspresi, masih menyepanya dengan nada ceria seakan sudah melupakan kejadian dirumah sakit waktu itu.

Namun tetap dalam batinnya ada satu keraguan? Manakah wajah Naruto yang sebenarnya.

**0o0o0**

Danzo sendiri bukan manusia bodoh. Pengalaman terjun kedalam perang selama bertahun-tahun telah memberinya kepekaan mengenai seseorang dalam memberikan sebuah ancaman. Mana itu ancaman bualan dan mana itu ancaman yang sesungguhnya. Dan baginya ancama Hiruzen merupakan ancama yang cukup nyata baginya.

Memang sejak awal, Danzo tidak berniat menjadikan Naruto sebagai seorang atau alat bagi Desa. Awalnya Danzo hanya inggin mengajarkan putra pertama Yondaime Hokage ini dengan cara atau jalan ninjanya. Karena diusia yang semakin diujung tanduk, Danzo memerlukan seseorang yang akan mewarisi ideologinya. Dan dia sudah memutuskan bahwa orang itu adalah Uzumaki Nauto.

Atau Namikaze Naruto. Sebelum Naruto ikut menggunakan marga Ibunya dikarenakan status Menma dirahasiakan.

Tapi, keadaan desa yang genting memaksanya untuk mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam. Uchiha yang memberontak memaksanya untuk menggunakan kemampuan menakutkan dari Naruto. Bersama dengan Itachi, Danzo dan seluruh petinggi Konoha akan melakukan sebuah perbuatan terkutuk pada malam itu. Yaitu...

Menghapuskan Clan Uchiha dari muka bumi ini.

**0o0o0**

"Jadi inikah akhirnya" ucap Hiruzen memandang jauh kedepan. Menatap sendu langit malan dengan bulan purnama indah yang bersinar terang. Ketika Itachi dan Naruto melaporkan bahwa misi pembantai Clan Uchiha sudah selesai.

Membalikan badannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hiruzen menyaksikan wajah dari dua pembunuh tak berdosa tersebut. Wajah asli yang terpahat dengan jelas dari seorang Uchiha Itachi dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke Hokage-sama" ucap Itachi masih membungkuk hormat pada Sandaime Hokage.

"Tolong jama Menma, Jii-san" ucap Naruto, namun Hiruzen dapat menangkap kegetiran dari kalimat bocah tersebut.

"Aku akan menjaganya semampu yang aku bisa" ucap Hiruzen yang kemudian memeluk kedua pembunuh tak berdosa tersebut. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya ketika ingatan-ingatan masa lalu terulang kembali dan berakir ditempat yang sama bagaikan sebuah flim rusak, dan marasakan sudah saatnya untuk bangkit dari istirahat malamnya. Sekarang Narito sedang berada disebuah hutan dikawasan selatan Kirigakure. Sesekali mulutnya menguap lebar, berusaha menghilangkan efek kantuk yang masih tersisa. Memandang sebuah cincin dikelingking kirinya yang bertuliskan kanji [Ku] yang artinya langit. Naruto beralih memandang langit cerah dimana warna biru menjadi latar lukisan angkasa. Langit yang sama dengan nama cincin miliknya. Menutup matanya Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan berada diruangan gelap bersama sembilan 'hologram' lainnya.

"Ada apa, Leader-sama" tanya siulet yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Itachi.

"Aku inggin mengimformasikan bahwa. Untuk menunjang anggaran keuangan kas Akatsuki. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan. Pertama aku inggin kau Kakuzu bersama partnermu Hidan memburu setiap Shinobi atau warga bisa yang tertera dalam buku Bingo." Ucap Pein sang leader memberikan instruksi. Dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang disuruh.

"Lalu aku inggin kalian berdua" tunjuk Pein pada Itachi dan Kisame. "Segera kumpulkan harta rampasan kita dari desa-desa yang telah kita taklukkan"

"Hn/Oke" balas Itachi dan Kisame.

"Ketiga! Aku inggin kau Naruto pergi ke Nami no Kuni untuk melakukan misi solo dalam mengambil semua dokument penting perusahaan milik Gatori" ucap Pein.

"Dan untuk hari ini sekian. Jaga diri kalian masing-masinh" ucap Pein. "Terutama kau Naruto!"

Dengan itu Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Berdiri. Dan kemudian merapikan sejenak jubahnya yang kusut akibat tidur dan lansung bermeditasi untuk mengadakan rapat.

Mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari balik jubahnya. Naruto kemudian merentangakan tangan kanannya lurus seperti dalam sikap sempurna. Menjatuhkan kunai itu bergitu saja. Naruto hanya memandang datar kunai yang meluncur lurus mengarah ketanah. Namun, sebelum sampai menancap ditanah, kunai itu menghilang seperti tenggelam dalam genangan air.

Yang kemudian disusul Naruto yang menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna merah.

**0o0o0**

Menma hanya bisa mengumpat kesal ketika untuk kesekian kalinya dia terjatuh, memandang Sasuke yang tepat berada disampingnya lansung membuat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Pasalnya sang Uchiha penghabisan ini bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan dirinya dalam melakukan kontrol cakra.

Memandang keatas pohon hanya akan membuatnya semakin iri. Dikarenakan Sakuka sudah bisa melakukan tehnik berjalan diatas pohon. Menghela nafas sebentar, Menma kembali berlari untuk melakukan tehnik berjalan diatas pohon.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan para murid Geninnya. Seraya membaca sebuah buku orange karya Maestro Jiraiya, Kakashi sesekali tersenyum mesum. Namun kegiatannya harus ditunda dulu karena Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang memberikan death glare maut padanya. Bahkas Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan walaupun itu cuma satu tome. Menutup buku nistanya, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Namun sayang semua kegiatan mereka dipantau oleh seorang remaja berambut spike merah, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka semua. Dengan menekan titik cakranya hingga sampai pada level terendah. Dia memperhatikan seorang remaja yang usianya lebih muda darinya. Senyum penuh kerinduan tercetak diwajahnya ketika memperhatika dari jauh remaja pirang yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri sedang bercanda dengan teman satu kelompoknya.

Dan sebelum ketahuan remaja bersurai merah tersebut. langsung menghilang didalam kilatan merah.

**0o0o0**

"Memang Ninja yang tidak berguna!" ucap Gatori mengejek seraya memandang remeh Zabuza yang sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kakashi

Memeluk mayat Haku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Zabuza menangis dan meraung keras menyangkal keperkian seorang Haku yang telah dianggap anak oleh dirinya sendiri. Memandang kosong kedepan. Saat itu juga pandangannya fokus kepada Gatori. Memandang Kakashi, Zabuza meminta sebuah kunai sebagai senjatanya untuk membunuh Gatori. Dan Kakashi yang menyangguppi hal tersebut segera memberi Zabuza sebuah senjata yang lansung digigit oleh pria itu, dikarenakan kedua tangannya sudah tidak bisa difungsikan lagi. Karena memeluk anaknya Haku.

Berdiri seraya mengendong Haku. Zabuza bersiap untuk berlari kehadapan Gatori dan ratusan Samurai yang melindungi pria cebol berbadan gemuk tersebut. Berlari untuk menyusul anaknya disana.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dihadapannya muncul seorang remaja bersurai merah dalam kilatan merah yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kemunculan remaja itu yang menjadi mimpiburuk bagi Kakashi, sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke segera berlari mengejar sosok tersebut. "NII-SAN!"

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Zabuza.

"Kau!" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kepada Gatori. "Tidak perlu tau siapa aku"

"Apa yang kau ingginkan" ucap Zabuza.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari balik jubahnya lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya sejajar dan diakhiri dengan menjatuhkan kunai itu kebawah yang seketika lansung melesat cepat menuju tanah. Namun sebelum menyentuh tanah kunai itu menghilang seperti tenggelam dalam genangan air.

"**Kinjutsu : Hiraishin naite sukai**" mengucapkan nama Jutsunya dengan pelan. Seketika diatas langit terjadi fenomena aneh. Dimana langit seperti permukaan air laun yang bergelombang-gelombang. Dan dari langit berjatuhan ratusan kunai cabang tiga yang meluncur dengan indahnya seperti hujan.

Para Samurai dan Ninja sewaan Gatori hanya menangkis kunai-kunai itu dengan mudah, sesekali mengejek Naruto yang dianggap mengeluarkan sebuah Jutsu yang payah. Naruto hanya diam dan tetap berdiri disana. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang sebuah senyum kecil dan tipis terukir diwajahnya sebelum Naruto menghilang dalan kilatan merah.

Muncul dalam kilatan merah dihadapan Pada Samurai dan Ninja sewaan Gatori. Naruto dengan cepat menghabisi para Samurai dan Ninja itu dengan sadis. Dan Samurai dan Ninja yang melihat rekan-rekan mereka yang terbunuh tidak tinggal diam. Meluncurkan berbagai serangan Katon dan Futon. Mereka berusaha untuk membunuh Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil karena Naruto hanya akan kembali menghilang dan lansung membunuh mereka.

Bahka seorang Samurai mencoba untuk menusuk Naruto, namun remaja bersurai merah tersebut dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Dengan menggunakan kunai cabang tiganya untuk mengubah fokus tusukan Samurai tadi. Menghilang kembali dalam kilatan merah Naruto muncul dibelakang Samurai malang tersebut. dan dengan cepat Naruto menghantam punggung Samurai itu dengan **Rasenggan.**

Kakashi, Zabuza, Menma, dan Sasuke hanya tertegun menyaksikan pembantaian singkat tersebut. Dan bagi Kakashi dan Zabuza cara membunuh remaja pirang itu mirip atau sama persis dengan seseorang, ya orang itu Namikaze Minato.

Memandang Gatori dengan pandangan datar dan menusuk. Naruto mencoba untuk mengintimidasi pria cebol dihadapannya. Dan dengan aura dan aksi membunuhnya barusan, dia yakin bahwa Gatori sudah mecapai titik balik mental terlemahnya. "Dimana kau menyimpan surat dokument dan semua hartamu"

Gatori yang sedang mengalami tekanan mental, tanpa pikir panjang lansung memberi tau Naruto. "Ada diberangkas di dalam rumahku." Kemudian memberikan sebuah kunci. "Pakai kunci ini untuk membukannya. Tapi, tolong jangan bunuh aku"

"Maaf, tapi untuk itu aku tidak menjamin" ucap Naruto yang seketika lansung membuat pupil mata Gatori melebar. "**Futon : Rapushin**"

Sebuah gelombang angin dengan kecepatan tinggi datang dan lansung menghantam tubuh Gatori hingga menyebabkan pria tersebut terpental jauh. Tidak sampai disitu saja Naruto kemudian kembali merapal segel tangan dengan cepat. "**Futon : Kaze no Sekai**"

Kembali ratusan angin berbentuk pedang datang dan menyayat tubuh Gatori hingga menghasilkan ratusan sayatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari berbagai sayatan yang dihasilkan oleh Jutsu Naruto. "Aku tidak membunuhmu bukan? Aku hanya menunggu kau mati dengan sendirinya dalam kehabisan darah!"

Naruto akan melangkah untuk pergi sebelum Kakashi menghadang langkahnya "Uzumaki Naruto, missing-nin S-rank. Salah satu penanggung jawab atas pembantaian Clan Uchiha" ucap Kakashi yang sudah siap dengan **Chidori** miliknya.

"Apa mau mu Kakashi?" ucap Naruto datar, tidak mengindahkan teriakan Menma dibelakangnya.

"Hanya inggin membunuh penghianat Konoha sepertimu" ucap Kakashi yang lansung melesat cepat dengan **Chidori**nya.

Tapi sebelum mendekat Naruto membuat satu segel tangan / handseal. "**Suiton : Hyoga**" setelah mengucapkan itu, ratusan air lansung menyembur dari permukaan tanah. Kakashi yang kaget dengan ratusan air tersebut. segera membatalkan **Chidori **miliknya, dan melakukan Shunsin ketempat yang lebih aman.

Tidak sampai disitu saja shok yang dialami oleh Kakashi. Walaupun sekilas tapi dengan Sharingan miliknya dia dapat melihat Naruto yang hanya menggunakan satu hanseal dalam menggunakan Jutsu Suiton. Karena sepanjang sejarah Konoha, hanya satu orang yang bisa mengendalikan atau menciptakan Jutsu air dengan satu handseal. Seseorang yang mempunyai pengendalian dan control cakra yang sangat sempurna. Dan sosok itu hanya Nindaime Hokage!

"Sudah ku katakan Kakashi!" ucap Naruto dingin. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu"

"NII-SAN!" seketiak sebuah teriakan kembali mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Mengalih kan pandangannya Naruto mendapati Menma yang berlari menuju kearahnya dan diikuti dengan Sasuke yang sedang merapat handseal Katon dengan cepat. 'Septinya Uchiha itu terlalu arogan dengan tidak memperhatikan perbedaan jauh sebuah kekuatan' batin Naruto berucap

Belum sempat Menma dan Sasuke mendekat. Ratusan rantai cakra muncul dari dalam permukaan tanah dan membelit tubuh mereka. Menma yang mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai tersebut. Bahkan Sasuke mecoba untuk memutuskan rantai tersebut dengan kunai miliknya.

"Percuma!" ucap Naruto. "Rantai itu adalah Kekkei genkai milikku. tak akan putus dengan mudah"

"NII-SAN KEMBALILAH!" teriak Menma dari kejahuan mencoba menyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengar ajakan dari Menma. "Aku bukan Nii-sanmu lagi Menma" ucap Naruto seraya melangkah maju mendekati Menma. Tapi dengan sigap Kakashi datang dan menghalangi langkah Naruto.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh muridku" ucap Kakashi yang kemudian mengaktifkan Chidorinya. "Meskipun aku harus mati untuk itu"

Naruto hanya menyeringai senang mendengar ungkapan yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Mundur beberapa langkah Naruto kemudian memberi hormat ala seorang buther sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

**0o0o0**

Naruto melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain dengan cepat. Setelah menyimpan semua dokument dan harta Gatori dalam scroll penyimpanan miliknya. Naruto memutuskan untuk cepat kembali kemarkas atau setidaknya mencoba menginap di setiap apartement yang dilaluinya.

"**Apa kau tidak rindu dengan adikmu!?**" ucap sesuatu didalam pikirannya "**Naruto-kun~**"

Seketika lompatan Naruto terhenti. Ketika, mendengar suara tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu, Kyuu"

"**Ya... terserah**" kembali sosok dalam pikirannya itu berucap. "**Aku hanya inggin kau tetap menepati kesepakatan kita**"

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Naruto kembali melompati dahan pohon yang ada. "Tentu saja aku akan menepati perjanjian kita"

"**Bagus!**"

"Tapi ada satu hal"

"**Apa itu**"

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak jadi mata keduaku?"

"**Ahh.. lawanmu hanyalah Hatake Kakashi seorang**" ucap sosok dalam pikirannya tersebut yang lansung membuat Naruto swetdroop.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak merehkan setiap lawan"

"**Terserah**"

* * *

Rasanya chapter ini kurang bagus! Saya sih pikirnya gitu. Dan memang fakta setiap Fic bikinan saya adalah fic yang paling banyak typonya dan penulisan yang jauh dari KBBI. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi inilah saya dari sisi manapun.

Saya harap kalian puas. Dan meninggalkan riview.

Ya itulah sekedar yang inggin saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

**Drak Yagami out~**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat keterlaluan ini. Apa boleh buat kerjaan didunia nyata lagi numpuk dan UH Biologi, Fisika, dan Matematika telah menanti didepan mata. Jadi atas kesibukan ini saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Di tambah lagi empat hari terakhir saya sering bergadang.. Hoaamm...

* * *

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate : T

Pair : Tebak saja sendiri..

Genre : Adventure, Familly

Warning : Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, dan sisti SKS, **Penulisan yang sangat jauh dari sistim KBBI.**

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kemunculan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya dalam misi perbaikan jembatan. Dan sejak saat itu pulalah Menma menjadi agak pendiam dan lebih memilih untuk memaksakan tubuhnya berlatih, sampai melewati semuanya agar semakin memperkuat dirinya untuk membawa pulang kakaknya. Meski dirinya sering mendengar umpatan dan ambisi membunuh Itachi dan Naruto dari Sasuke. Tapi, sungguh Menma tidak punya keingginan untuk membunuh Naruto. Air mata kakaknya pada saat pembantaian clan Uchiha malam itu, telah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kakaknya tak bersalah. Walau dia tahu fakta dilapangan menyatakan kakaknya bersalah. Namun entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain.

Menma menyadari betul bahwa dia tak sehebat kakaknya yang sudah menjadi ANBU di usia enam tahun. Bahkan dia tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan Ninjutsu (Jutsu berelement). Dan satu-satunya yang menyatakan bahwa dia Shinobi yang mempunyai sistem cakra dalam tubuhnya hanyalah Jutsu Kage bunshin dan Kimiwari. Lalu beberapa Taijutsu sederhana dari Academy. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat dibanggakannya hanyalah kecakapannya dalam melakukan teknik melempar shuriken yang diatas rata-rata. Bahkan mengalahkan Sasuke.

Tapi semua itu tidak cukup baginya. Dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang. Jangankan menyamai Naruto, mengejar bayangan kakaknyapun adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Satu-satunya cara dia harus berlatih dan semakin kuat. Dengan mencari tau terlebih dahulu apa dulu element dasarnya. Dan dia tau siapa orang yang tepat.

**0o0o0**

Hiruzen hanya bisa tersenyum senang ketika mendengar permintaan Menma. Kakek yang sudah berusai seabad lebih tersebut berdiri dan menuju kearah Menma seraya memberikan sebuah kertas kepada anak tersebut.

Menma hanya memandang binggung kertas yang diulurkan padanya. Menatap wajah Hiruzen dengan tanda tanya. "Kertas apa ini jii-san?"

"Ini.." ucap Hiruzen sambil menjepit kertas tersebut diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Sebuah kertas khusus yang mampu mengetahui apa element kita"

"Benarkah!" ucap Menma antusias.

"Ya.. mau mengetahui cara kerjanya?"

"Ya.."

Hiruzen kemudian mengalirkan cakra pada kertas tersebut. Tiba-tiba kertas itu terbakar dan kemudian hancur. Menma hanya memandang kejadian didepannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Hiruzen yang melihat raut binggung Menma hanya tertawa pelan. "Itu tandanya element Jii-san adalah Api dan Tanah"

"Maksud Jii-san?" Menma kembali melihat wajah Hokage tua itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau element kita Api maka kertas itu akan terbakar. Kalau element kita Air maka kertas itu akan basah. Kalau Tanah dia akan hancur. Dan angin dia akan terbelah. Sedangkan kalaau kita berelement petir maka kertas tersebut akan berkerut." Kemudian Hiruzen mengelus kepa Menma. "Mengerti!"

"Ya!" balas Menma antusian. "Jii-san, boleh minta kertasnya" Menma mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kertas tersebut dan langsung diberikan oleh Hiruzen.

Setelah menerima kertas tersebut. Menma kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan cakranya pada kertas tersebut. Hiruzen dengan sabar menunggu Menma selesai dengan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba kertas yang dipegang Menma langsung terbelah dan kemudian terbakar.

"Bagus Menma ternyata elementmu Angin dan Api"

"Benarkah Jii-san!" ucap Menma yang memandang kagum kertas yang telah terbelah dan hangus terbakar tersebut.

"Ya.. untuk elemen apimu Jii-san bisa mengajarkan karena lemen kita sama" kemudian Hiruzen melangkah menuju pintu kantornya. "Ayo..!"

**0o0o0**

**[Time skip : beberapa bulan kemudian]**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sebuah lorong gelap dan minim cahaya. Genangan air yang menggenangi tempat itu sesekali bergelombang ketika Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak ada ketakutan baginya ketika menyusuri tempat tersebut.

Terus melangkah hingga kakinya berhenti ketika didepannya terpampang jeruji besi berwarna merah dengan kunci dari kertas yang ditulis dengan deretan Kanji rumit.

"**Ada apa kau kemari**" ucap sebuah suara feminim dari dalam jeruji tersebut.

"Tidak ada.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian menyentuh jeruji tersebut. "Kami akan menangkap **saudara-saudaramu**" ucap Naruto yang masih menatap bayangan hitam yang terpampang didepannya. Dan kakinya semakin melangkah mendekati penjara tersebut. bahkan tangan kanannya memengan salah satu jeruji dingin tersebut.

"**Bukankah itu bagus..!**" suara feminim itu bersuara bahkan sesekali tertawa kecil. "**Dengan begitu rencana kita semakin dekat bukan Naruto-kun~**" kemudian dari dalam gelapnya jeruji penjara keluar sepasang tangan seputih susu yang memeluk Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah yang telah memeluknya dikarenakan gelapnya tempat tersebut. Dan ditambah oleh pencahayaan yang sangat minim. "Lepaskan aku!"

"**Kenapa!?**" ucap suara tersebut bernada manja. Bahkan sekarang bukan hanya tangan tetapi juga beberapa ekor rubah menyelinap keluar dari jeruji penjara dan mulai memeluk pemuda tersebut. "**Kau milikku**"

"Tidak!" ucap Naruto masih memasang aksen datarnya. "Akulah yang harusnya memilikmu!"

Kemudian Naruto menggenggam salah satu tangan tersebut dan kemudian mengeraskan genggamannya hingga suara tersebut mengeluarkan rintihan sakit. "Kau paham!?" ucap Naruto yang terus mengabaikan rintihan sakit tersebut.

"**Lepaskan nggenggamanmu sakit tau!**" suara itu terdengar memprotes. Naruto kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "**Huh!**"

"Masih ada yang lain yang inggin kutanyakan"

"**Apa itu?**"

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Menma, jika seandainya dia menggunakan kekuatanmu?"

"**Bukan masalah..**" jawab suara tersebut yang lansung membuat Naruto binggung. "**Ketika dia menggunaka cakraku kesadarannya tidak akan hilang**"

"Maksudmu!?"

"**Karena dia tidak mempunyai Bijuu dalam tubuhnya yang bisa mempengaruhinya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Maka dia mendapatkan kendali penuh atas kemampuanku yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya.**"

"Berarti dia bisa dibilang lebih dibanding seorang Jiinchuriki sekalipun?"

"**Ya kau benar sekali.. Naruto-kun~**" kemudian terjadi jeda sejenak. "**Kau dan Menma saling berhubungan dalam artian yang lain**"

"Maksudmu?"

"**Ya cari saja sendiri!"**

"Hah.." Naruto menghela nafas "Kau ini" kemudian Naruto menghilang bagaikan debu yang beterbangan meninggalkan lorong gelap tersebut. Meninggalkan sepasang iris ruby yang masih terbuka menatap bayang gelap.

**0o0o0**

Naruto membuka matanya sekembalinya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Berdiri disalah satu puncak pohon Naruto menatap hamparan alam yang terbentang didepannya. Terus berdiri seperti itu, tiba-tiba dari dalam batang pohon muncul gumpalan hijau atau seperti rumbuhan pemakan seranga (Saya lupa nama tumbuhannya). Dua katup tumbuhan itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda yang memiliki badan berwarna hitam dan putih yang terbagi menjadi dua sisi.

"Ada apa Zetsu?" ucap Naruto tampa memandang orang yang mendatanginya.

"Tidak ada Naruto!" ucap bagian putih dari Zetsu.

"_Hanya saja leader-sama menyuruhmu.._" ucap Zetsu bagian Hitam.

"Menyuruhku apa" kemudian Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mahluk dengan satu tubuh dua jiwa ini.

"_Membantu Itachi dan Kisame menangkap Roushi_" ucap Zetsu bagian Hitam.."_Jinchuriiki __**Yonbi no Saru**__"_

"Oi... bukankah itu bagianku?" ucap Zetsu bagian Putih tidak terima.

"_Diam kau!_"

"Kau!"

"_Kau!_"

"Kau!"

"_Kau!_"

"Ka-"

"Diam kalian!" ucap Naruto risih melihat mahluk aneh didepannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpasangan dengan kalian!?"

"Salahkan Leader-sama dalam hal ini/_Salahkan Leader-sama dalam hal ini_" jawab dua bagian Zetsu secara bersamaan.

"Ah.. sudahlah!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunai cabang tiga dari balik jubahnya. Kemudian dengan mulus menjatuhkan kunai tersebut. Dan sebelum menancap ditanah kunai itu menghilang seperti tenggelam dalam genangan air. Yang diakhiri dengan menghilangnya Naruto dalam kilatan merah.

"Sial dia meninggalkan kita lagi" ucap Zetsu Putih kesal melihat kepergian Naruto.

"_Mau bagaimana lagi diakan yang tercepat diantara kita semua_" Balas Zetsu bagian Hitam.

**0o0o0**

Seorang kakek terlihat sedang bertarung dengan serius melawan dua orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Kakek yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah yang diikat kuncir keatas, menatap lawan yang sedang dihadapinya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ternyata memang benar rumor yang sedang berkembang para missing-nin Rank-S. Bergabung dan membentuk sebuah organisasi dengan nama Akatsuki!" ucap Roushi seraya menyerang Itachi dan Kisame dengan Taijutsu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." balas Itachi dingin.

"Ya.. itu bukan urusanmu pak tua" timpal Kisame seraya melayangkan Samehadanya yang masih terbungkus perban.

Merasa terdesak Roushi bersalto kebelakang. Dan kemudian langsung Merapal handseal dengan cepat kemudian.. "**Youton : Funka**"

Dari mulut Roushi menyembur lautan larva yang amat panas bahkan sampai melelehkan batu yang ada disekitarnya. Lautan larva ciptaan jutsu Roushi dengan cepat merayap menuju Itachi dan Kisame. Melihat serangan yang makin dekat kearahnya dengan cepat Kisame merapal handseal dengan cepat.

"**Suiton : Basuto Mizu**"

Kisame mengeluarkan air dalam debit besar dari mulutnya. Air itu menyebar dan kemudian merayap juga menuju larva yang dihasilkan Roushi. Air dan larva saling bertemu dalam jumlah yang besar. Lalu asap tipis tercipta dari hasil penguapan kedua Jutsu yang bisa dikategorikan Rank-S itu.

Namun pupil mata Kisame lansung melebar mendapati Jutsunya tidak berpengaruh banyak dan bahkan larva semakin mendekati mereka. Kisame dan Itachi memilih untuk berlari kebelakang. Tapi, sayang Roushi melihat hal itu.

"Jangan main kabur!" ucap Roushi seraya kembali merapal handseal tangan dengan cepat. "**Doton : Gake**"

Keadaan makin gawat ketika hendak lari muncul tombok tinggi dari tanah yang lansung menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa kabur begitu saja" ujar Roushi yang mana tubuhnya sudah diselimuti cakra berwarna merah bergelembung dan dibagian belakangnya terdapat tiga ekor yang terbuat dari cakra.

'Sial dia lansung bertrasfromasi menjadi tiga ekor' batin Itachi menatap datar Roushi yang hampir sepenuhnya berubah menjadi Yonbi. Kisame berusaha memanjat tebing tanah tersebut. Namun sayang ketika kakinya berpijak ratusan larva lansung menyembur.

Dan didalam keadaan terdesak mata onyx Itachi perlahan berubah menjadi sharingan, dan lansung berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou sharingan. Menutup matanya Itachi mengucapkan satu nama..

"**Susano'o**"

Dengan cepat tubuh Itachi dan Kisame dilindungi oleh tulang rusuk Susano'o. Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan itachi langsung bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Memang mengeluarkan Susano'o adalah hal yang biasa dan gampang. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah adalah jika mengeluarkan Susano'o secara paksa dan dalam waktu singkat. Pasti akan lebih banyak tenaga yang ditarik. Dan hasilnya Susano'o yang keluarpun tidak sempurna.

"Tidak kusangka kau dapat menahan element Youton milikku" ucap Roushi yang melihat Itachi dan Kisame masih berdiri tegak ditengah lautan larva miliknya. Berdiri dalam lindungan tubuh Susano'o.

"Tapi bagai mana dengan yang ini" ucap Roushi berlari diatas larva yang dihasilkannya kemudian melompat tinggi seraya merapal handseal dengan cepat. "**Youton : Ryusei no Yochu**"

Roushi kembali mengeluarkan larva dari mulutnya. Tapi, kali ini sang kakek tidak lansung memuntahkan larva miliknya. Dengan memadatkan larva yang terkumpul hingga sebesar bijuudama. Roushi lansung meluncurkan bola larva padat miliknya menuju Susano'o Itachi yang belum mencapai tahap sempurna.

Pupil mata Itachi sedikit melebar melihat serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Memaksakan tubuhnya dan sisa cakranya. Itachi dengan cepat menumbuhkan tengkorak dan otot dan kulit yang menyelimutinya. Namun sepetinya pertumbuhan Susano'o Itachi kalah cepat dengan serangan larva yang diluncurkan Roushi.

Pasrah Itachi dan Kisame sudah siap menerima nasib terburuk yang akan mereka terima. Namun muncul didepan mereka sebuah kunai cabang tiga yang lansung tertancap ditanah. Dan diikuti dengan kemunculan pemuda bersurai merah dalam kilatan merah yang sepertinya sudah sangat mereka kenal.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian langsung memengan bahu Itachi dan Kisame. Kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" ucap Kisame.

"Maaf jarak antara Konoha dan Iwa sangat jauh" balas Naruto.

"Sudahlah yang penting kita selamat" lerai Itachi dingin seraya memandangi Roushi yang mengamuk-ngamuk diatas lahar yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Ketiga anggota akatsuki tersebut hanya melihat Roushi yang sedang mengamuk-ngamuk seraya memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Aku punya ide" usul Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kisame antusian sedangkan Itachi lebih memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Bagini..."

.

.

.

Roushi yang sedang mengamuk melempar bola larva ke berbagai arah. Kesal karena tiba-tiba musuh yang seharusnya sudah mati tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Amukannya berhenti ketika merasakan sebuah cakra asing datang mendekatinya, bukan dari cakra dua anggota akatsuki barusan. Ini sebuah cakra yang dingin dan gelap, dan pastinya berbahaya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Roushi ketika melihat Naruto datang mendekatinya. "Akatsuki?" sambungnya ketika melihat jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah yang membungkus badang Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Naruto dingin.

Roushi berlari kearah begitu juga dengan Naruto. Roushi melayangkan tendangannya menuju perut Naruto. Tapi, dengan sigap Naruto dapat menahan serangan tersebut. tidak sampai disitu saja Roushi kembali mencoba melayangkan tinjuannya. Namun untuk kali ini Naruto dapat menangkap tinjuan tersebut, menarik tangan Roushi hingga menyebabkan kakek tua tersebut terseret kedepan. Dan dengan cepat Naruto lansung meninju wajah tua tersebut.

Namun dengan Roushi yang sudah menggunakan cakra dari Yonbi dapat menahan pukulan Naruto dengan mudah walau dia harus terdorong kebelakang sedikit.

"Lumayan untuk bocah sepertimu" ucap Roushi tenang.

"..." Naruto diam seraya tangannya membuat satu handseal "**Suiton : Suchimu**"

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsunya. Disekitar Roushi dan Naruto muncul air yang entah dari mananya mengapung mengelilingi mereka. Roushi lansung berada dalam posisi siaga ketika mendapati air yang entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengepungnya. Padahal dia sangat tau ini daerah tandus dan dikelilingi oleh tebing yang tinggi.

"Hebat juga kau bocah bisa memunculkan air dari ketidak adaan" puji Roushi melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Pujiannya nanti saja ketika kau telah mati" ucap Naruto yang lansung membuat satu handseal kembali. "**Suiton : Yarimizu**"

Air-air yang mengepung Naruto dan Roushi lansung mengumpul dan membulat dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Dan tanpa aba-aba air yang sudah membulat tersebut lansung berubah menjadi tombak dan melesat menuju Roushi.

Melihat ratusan tombak air yang melesat kearahnya Roushi segera membuat deretan handseal denagn cepat. "**Youton : Kika shinta yochu**"

Muncul dinding larva yang lansung melindungi Roushi dari ratusan tombak air Naruto. Tabrakan antara dua Jutsu tersebut lansung menimbulkan uap air yang lumayan tebal.

Roushi berusaha melihat sekelilingnya dan lansung terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto yang sudah muncul didepannya dalam kilatan merah.

Secara reflek tangannya lansung menahan serangan pemuda didepannya ini. Dan pada akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling tangkis diantara mereka. Roushi terdesak oleh kecepatan Naruto dalam melakukan Taijutsu, maklum usia yang sudah menua juga menjadi faktor utama baginya.

Bersalto kebelakang Roushi kemudian merapal deretan handseal "**Doton : Hando**" dan seketika itu juga tangan Roushi diselimuti oleh Tanah yang bernetuk sarung tinju.

Naruto yang melihat Roushi berlari kerahnya juga tidak tinggal diam. Menggenggam kunai cabang tiganya Naruto berlari seraya tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah **Rasenggan**.

Saling berlari menuju lawan masing-masing Naruto dan Roushi semakin mendekat. Dan tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka bertemu, Naruto segera melempar kunai cabang tiga miliknya.

Roushi yang melihat kunai cabang tiga yang mengarah padanya hanya tersenyum meremehkan karena dia tau betul siapa pemilik dari kunai tersebut. Dan tau juga bagaimana cara menghindari Jutsu tersebut.

Ketika lesatan kunai itu telah berada didetannya. Roushi bermaksud untuk menangkis kunai tersebut. Tapi, pupil matanya melebar seketika. Ketika kunai yang inggin dipenggangnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan seakan masuk kedalam sebuah riak air.

Menyadari kunai itu menghilang didepan matanya. Roushi juga tidak melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi berlari kearahnya.

"Apa kau mencariku?"

Sebuah suara membuat Roushi terkejut. Melihat Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. 'Sejak kapan?'

Naruto yang sudah berpindah tempat kebelakang tubuh Roushi dengan cepat lansung menghantamkan rasenggan miliknya tepat di punggung kakek tersebut. Serangan yang tak dapat dihindari tersebut ternyata cukup sukses mengalahkan Roushi.

"**Hiraishin** memang sebuah **Jikukan Ninjutsu**. Tapi aku menyempurnakan Jutsu andalan Tou-san. Dan hasilnya seperti yang kau lihat Kunai milikku akan masuk kedalam dimensi mereka sendiri dan hanya aku yang bisa memerintahkan kapan kunaiku masuk dimensi ciptaanku. Dan pada tahap akhirnya Jutsu ini berubah status menjadi **Kinjutsu**. Dan bisa dibilang ini adalah Hiraishin sempurna milikku" terang Naruto seraya melihat Roushi yang telah pingsan.

Memengang pundak Roushi, Naruto kemudian langsung menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali!" sambut Kisame.

"Maaf!" ucap Naruto seraya meletakan tubuh Roushi. "Dia kakek tua yang cukup tangguh"

"Sudahlah!" lerai Itachi. "Sekarang kita tunggu sejenak akankah dia berubah menjadi Yonbi seutuhnya atau masih akan tetap pingsan" dan lansung mendapatkan anggukan dari Kisame dan Naruto.

Menunggu dan terus menunggu Naruto, Itachi, dan Kisame. Menunggu Roushi dan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Namun setelah sekian lama Roushi tak kunjung sadar, merasa aman Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali menyentuh Roushi.

Namun terjadilah ledakan cakra yang amat besar. Dengan cepat Naruto, Itachi, dan Kisame melompat muncur. Dan dari kabut yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut. terlihatlah siulet embat ekor yang melambai. Kabut semakin tipis dan akhirnya menampakan sesosok mahluk seperti kera atau Gorila lebih tepat. Berwarna merah pekat. Dan empat ekor yang melambai tidak beraturan.

Ya.. Yonbi sudah bangkit.

Yonbi yang sudah bangkit lansung melesatkan sebuah bijuudama ketika melihat tiga orang anggota akatsuki yang dihadapi Roushi tadi. Itachi dan Kisame segera menghindar. Kecuali Naruto yang merapal handseal tangan dengan cepat.

"**Jikukan Ninjutsu : Burakkuhoru**"

Bijuudama yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto lansung menghilang ketika sebuah lubang hitam menghisap bijuudama tersebut. "Aku bisa mengendalikan dimensi ruang sesuka hatiku" seringai Naruto melebar seketika.

Melihat Yonbi yang sepertinya agak terkejut Kisame lansung merapal handseal dengan cepat. "**Suiton : Mizurappa**"

Hembusan air yang keluar dari mulut Kisame yang berbentuk seperti torpedo berhasil membuat Yonbi agak mundur. "Ternyata tidak salah kau menyuruh kami untuk menunggu ditepi danau seperti ini"

"Sudah kubilang bukan... aku punya rencana!" ucap Naruto santai. "Itachi-nii sebaiknya kau beristirahat dahulu" sambung Naruto yang lansung di iyakan Itachi yang sepertinya telah kehabisan cakra setelah megeluarkan paksa Susano'o.

Naruto dan Kisame lansung maju menuju Yonbi yang sedang menyiapkan bijuudama yang cukup besar. Dan ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Yonbi lansung melemparkan bijuudama tersebut. Melihat bijuudama yang telah melesat kearah mereka Naruto segera membentuk handseal.

"**Jikukan Ninjutsu : Burakkuhoru**"

Sebuah lubang hilam kembali menghisap bijuudama tersebut. melihat bijuudama yang telah terhisap penuh Kisame yang sudah tau tugasnya segera merapal handseal tangan dengan cepat. "**Suiton : Suiryuudan**"

Sebuah naga air muncul dari danau dan segera menghantam Yonbi dengan ganas tapi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Jutsumu terlalu lemah Kisame" ejek Naruto.

"Cih.." dengus Kisame. "Kenapa di organisasi kau hanya memakai sebutan nii-san kepada Itachi dan leader-sama"

"Itu privasiku" dengus Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membetuk sebuah handseal tangan. "Lihat dan perhatikan"

"**Suiton : Shuisoha**" dan dari belakang Kisame dan Naruto muncul gelombang Tsunami yang sangat besar. Pupil mata Kisame agak melebar ketika melihat besarnya gelombang tersebut. dan dalam pikirannya terukir sebuah deretan kata. Ini Jutsu Nindaime Hokage!

Gelombang besar tersebut lansung menghantam Yonbi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan berhasil membuat bijuu ekor empat tersebut terseret agak jauh. Dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada Naruto kembali membuat satu handseal tangan. "**Suiton : Suihachiryudan**"

Dan dari gelombang air yang sudah agak tenang. Muncul delapan naga air raksasa yang kembali mencabik-cabik tubuh Yonbi. Terdesak kemudian Yonbi bermaksud mengeluarkan larva miliknya.

"Jangan harap!" ucap Naruto yang melihat ketika Yonbi akan memuntahkan larvanya. Dan pada saat itu juga Yonbi diikat oleh ratusan rantai besi berpijat terang yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Dan rantai tersebut juga membungkam mulut Yonbi.

Yonbi yang terkejut dengan ratusan rantai besi yang membelit tubuhnya berusaha memberontak keras. Namun semakin keras Yonbi memberontak semakin kencang lilitan rantai tersebut. Dan sekarang Yonbi hanya bisa pasrah ketika delapan naga air raksasa dengan ganas menghantam tubuhnya.

**Duarr**

**Duarr**

Kabut dan riak air menyebar luas ketika delapan naga Naruto dengan serempak lansung menghantam tubuh Yonbi yang tak berdaya. Kabut tipispun perlahan-lahan menipis dan menampilakan sosok Roushi yang sudah kembali terkapar bukan lagi sosok Yonbi barusan.

Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah Roushi dan diikuti Kisame dibelakangnya. Sesampainya ditubuh Roushi Naruto mengeluarkan secarih kertas yang telah bertuliskan deretan Fuin rumit.

Naruto langsung menempelkan kertas tersebut kedahi Roushi yang tak sadarkan diri. "Angkat dia Kisame!"

Kisame segera mematuhi perintah Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh Roushi. Kemudian Naruto dan Kisame berjalan kearah Itachi yang sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini" instruksi Itachi. "Pihak Iwagakure akan segera kemari" ucapan Itachi mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto dan Kisame.

Kembali Naruto mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari balik jubahnya. Kemudian menjatuhkan kunai tersebut, melesat kunai itu menghilang seperti tenggelam dalam genangan air sebelum menancap ditanah. Memengang tangan Itachi dan Kisame. Mereka menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

0o0o0

Terlihat seorang bocah bersurai pirang sedang merapal handseal dengan cepat. Setelah merapal handseal tersebut sang pemuda tersebut melompat. "**Katon : Endan**"

Terlihat ratusan peluru api yang keluar dari mulut bocah itu. Tanah hijau dan tunbuhan yang ada disana seketika hangus dan gosong ketika bersentuhan dengan api itu. Dan dari jauh seorang pria tua tersenyum penuh arti melihat kemajuan cucunya itu.

"Bagus Menma-kun"

Bocah bersurai kuning itu menyengir lebar kearah kakeknya, ketika mendapat pujian itu. Menma segera berlari kearah Hiruzen yang hanya menatapnya dari tadi. "Bagaimana Jii-san?"

"Sangat bagus!" balas Hiruzen. "Tidak cukup untuk beberapa bulan kau menguasai berbagai teknik Katon milikku"

"Siapa dulu.. Menma" ucap Menma menbanggakan diri.

"Bagus bagai mana kemampuan Futonmu?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

"Menyenangkan" balas Menma antusias. "Asume sensei mengajari semuanya. Ya walaupun Kakashi sensei lebih memilih untuk mengajarkan Sasuke menjelang ujian chunin. Tapi, ternyata Asuma sensei mau mengajari beberapa teknik Futon miliknya"

"Jii-san lihat ini" ucap Menma yang kemudian mengalihkan fokus pada tangannya. Dan terciptalah sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru. Sedangkan pupil Hiruzen agak melebar melihat Jutsu itu.

"I-itu!"

"Ya..." jawab Menma yang dapat menangkap raut wajah keterkejuttan dari Hiruzen. "Jutsu Tou-san **Rasenggan**"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan Jutsu tersebut Menma!"

"Nii-san"

"Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen yang lansung mendapat anggukan dari Menma. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Nii-san meninggalkan beberapa gulungan tentang Rasenggan dan beberapa pengembangannya. Aku bisa tau gulungan itu hanya untukku karena ada blood segel. Yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan darahku" terang Menma.

Hiruzen hanya bisa tersenyum haru melihat Menma. Dan kembali Hokege tua itu tersenyum bangga memikirkan Naruto dan Itachi yang berada diluar sana.

Kemudian Menma berlari meniggalkan Hiruzen, berlari hingga sampai ditepi gunung Kage.

"DENGAN SEMUA TEKNIK YANG TELAH AKU KUASAI BERSIAPLAH KALIAN SEMUA" teriak Menma di tepi gunung. "KARNA AKU AKAN MENGEMPARKAN KALIAN DALAM UJIAN CHUNIN"

"aku..." kemudian Menma memberi jeda "UZUMAKI MEMMA"

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Menma. Masih berdiri disana Hokage tua tu menatap matahari senja dari gunung Kage. Sebuah matahari dan langit senja yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

**0o0o0**

"Ada apa Leader-sama?" ucap Naruto formal pada Pein.

"Hah... bisa kau tidak bersikap formal ketika kita hanya berdua?" tanya Pein.

"Baiklah.." ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas sejenak. "Ada apa Nagato-nii?"

"Baiklah!.." ucap Nagato memberi jeda agar Naruto serius mendengarkan. "Aku akan kembali memberimu misi solo. Yaitu membunuh penghianat dari organisasi kita."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Orochimaru!" ucap Pein, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menunggu kelanjutannya. "Ada yang bilang dia akan hadir di dalam acara ujian Chunin gabungan antara Konoha dan Suna. Tugasmu adalah menyusup kedalam sana dan membunuh ular tua itu. Karena dia tau banyak tetang kita."

"Baiklah aku mengerti Nagato-nii" ucap Naruto. Yang kemudian lansung melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati!" ucap Pein.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Pein seorang diri.

**0o0o0**

Setelah pembicaraan panjang dengan Pein. Naruto kemudian memasuki kamarnya yang ada didalam Goa. Masuk dalam kamar tersebut. tatapan matanya tertuju pada tabung kaca yang terletak manis diatas meja. Sebuah tabung yang berisikan dua mata sharinggan. Hadiah dari seseorang

"Sudah saatnya"

Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan menuju meja untuk mengambil tabung kaca tersebut. Kemudian Naruto Langsung membuat sebuah handseal. "**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**"

Muncul sekitar lima Bunshin yang mengelilingi Naruto.

"Ada apa Bochou?" tanya salah satu bunshinnya.

"Transplantasi mata ini padaku" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melempar tabung kaca yang berisikan dua mata sharinggan Shisui pada salah satu bunshinnya.

"Apa kau yakin Bochou?" kembali bunshinnya bertanya.

"Ya!" ucap Naruto sejenak. "Aku sudah yakin Inilah saatnya bukan?"

"Bukankah ketika kau mengaktifkan Mangekyou sharingan kau akan mengalami kebutaan Bochou?" ucap bunshinnya sepertinya sang bunshin tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak akan mengalami kebutaan!"

"Maksud anda Bochou?" serempak kelima bunshinnya bertanya heran.

"Aku sudah menempelkan sebuah Fuin pada sharinggan itu. Memang sulit dan kelihatannya mustahil. Tapi aku berhasil" terang Naruto "Fuin itu berfungsi untuk mencegah aku dari yang namanya kebutaan"

"Ok lah kalau begitu" ucap salah satu bunshinnya pasrah karena tidak mempunyai argument lagi untuk melawan bos mereka.

Naruto kemudian menidurkan badannya diatas kasur. Dan kemudian menatap semua bunshinnya satu per satu.

"Lakukan!"

* * *

**Thank to**

Me'o D Theguh, Yasashi-kun, Guest, DarkYami Kumangawa, hime koyuki 009, orochikun, Guest, groho, imam. shokhan, koha-san, El bany blueblack, TobiAkatsukiID, REDCAS, uchiha. Izami, j, yamada ayumu, Guest, m. sidiq. 58, Guest, Guest, Guest, rhadja bhelhyzt, Guest, rizkiirawan3, Guest, Ken D Uzumaki, Akira no Rinnengan, shinichi. kudosaki, ato. setiawan, Vin'DieseL no Giza, dikdik717, Guest, mitsuka sakurai, Shirosaki Kito, Yagami, Guest, alifnamikazeuzumaki, m. u. albab, Nervous.

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

* * *

saya binggung dengan Fic apa yang akan saya update setelah Fic ini. (salah sendiri buat Fic kebanyakan). OK disini ada beberapa plihan Fic yang saya minta. Voting terbanyak maka Fic itu akan saya update sedudah Fic ini.

1. Day Walkers

2. Naruto :Kehidupan kedua

3. Naruto : In Lost Word

4. Sebuah Nama Sebuah Cerita

Ya hanya itu. Disini tidak ada maksud apa-apa dari saya. Cuma inggin diantara keempat Fic saya tersebut. mana yang akan saya update sesudah Fic ini. Dan pastinya dengan voting terbanyak. Kalau ngk ada yang voting yang updatenya mungkin seenak jidat saya. (**jangan salah paham dengan ini semua**)

Dan satu lagi mohon di Review Fic saya kali ini, ya walaupun jelek, ngak jelas, dan abal-abal

**Drak Yagami out~**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dalam rangka liburan ini saya sebenarnya sudah menanamkan niat didalam hati untuk membuat lanjutan berbagai Fic saya. Namun apa daya semua rencana saya harus hancur karena. Kesibukan saya dalam bermain Game Online. Ya jadi nulis Ficnya apa bila saya lagi bosan main saja. Maaf bagi yang telah menunggu.

Ok! Mari silakan menikmati chap kali ini.

* * *

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate : T

Pair : Tebak saja sendiri..

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Familly

Warning : Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, dan sisti SKS, **Penulisan yang sangat jauh dari sistim KBBI.**

* * *

Sepasang mata hitam bagai langit malam berkilat kilau dalam bayang gelap lorong penjara bawah tanah. Langkah kaki ringan terdengar menggema di lorong tersebut. ditambah dengan siulan ringan seakan orang yang sedang berjalam dalam bayang gelap tersebut tidak risih dengan tempat ini dan seakan sudah terbiasa.

Berhenti didepan sebuah penjara, sepasang mata beriris malam tersebeut menatap seorang kakek tua yang terlihat menatap balik dirinya dengan pandangan yang takkalah tajam. Bisa dipastikannya bahwa kakek tua tersebut menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh yang besar.

"Ada apa kau datang kemar!?" ucap seseorang dengan nada serak dibalik jeruji besi tersebut. "Apa kau datang untuk menyerahkan nyawamu padaku?" sambungnya seraya tertawa ganjil sejenak.

"Kau berkata seakan kau mempu membunuhku saja?" balas pemilik iris malam tersebut dengan nada bersahabat, tidak seperti saat mereka bertarung.

Roushi ingat betul siapa pemuda ini. Pemuda bersurai merah sialan yang telah mengalahkannya dengan telak. Dalam pandangannya, dia dapat menangkap saat ini pemuda tersebut sedang memandangnya dengan rendah , seolah-olah ia kotoran di ujung kuku.

Dan dari cahaya remang yang dihasilkan obor api didinding lorong. Dia dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Rambut jabrik merah, kulit pucat, dan iris mata biru bag- tunggu dulu! Bukankah iris mata pemuda tersebut berwarna biru? Kenapa sekarang bewarna hitam?

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada matamu?" tanya Roushi penasaran.

"Heh... seakan kau peduli saja pak tua.." balas Naruto sinis. "Dibanding kau menghawatirkan kondisi mataku lebih baik kau perhatikan keselamatanmu sendiri"

"Salahkah aku bertanya?" balas Roushi.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk bertanya" ucap Naruto.

"Jika dilihat dari keadaannya mengapa kau tidak segera mengambil bijuu yang ada dalam diriku saat ini?" tanya Roushi penasaran, karena setahunya ketika seorang Jinchuuriki tertangkap oleh Akatsuki maka Bijuu milik Jinchuuriki tersebut akan lansung diambil.

"Kami punya alasan khusus untuk itu" kemudian Naruto tersenyum bersahabat. "Atau aku punya alasan untuk itu"

"Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Roushi curiga. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa" ucap Naruto ramah. "Aku adalah seseorang yang akan menciptakan dunia yang baru"

"Apa dengan mengumpulkan kesembilan Bijuu dan membangkikan Juubi?"

"Sepertinya kau cukup banyak tau soal masa lalu" kemudian Naruto berbalik arah membelakangi Roushi. "Tapi bukan itu!" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Apa maksudmu!?" balas Roushi cepat sepertinya sudah terpancing oleh umpan Naruto.

"Maksudku adalah untuk apa membangkitkan Juubi yang pada akhirnya akan sangat susah dan tidak mungkin untuk dikendalikan" Naruto sengaja membari jeda sejenak agar Roushi dapat memahami maksudnya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kesembilan Jinchuujiki bersatu dan bersama-sama menciptakan dunia impian kita... "

"... dunia dimana tidak akan adalagi yang namanya perbedaan dan diskriminasi antara yang kuat dan yang lemah, antara yang aneh dan tidak aneh. Dan yang terpenting tidak akan ada sebutah kata Monster untuk orang seperti kita" seringai Naruto semakin lebar ketika dia yakin bahwa Roushi telah memakan umpannya.

Roushi kembali termenung memikirkan ucapan Naruto. Mengingat ucapan pemuda itu membuatnya mengalami kilas balik kehidupan masa kecilnya yang tidak menyenangkan dan penuh siksaan karena dianggap seekor moster. Menatap Naruto yang sudah membalikan badannya lagi kearahnya. Detik itu juga Roushi menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dia setuju untuk membantu Naruto dalam mewujudkan dunia impian.

"Aku sutuju.."

"Bagus..." Naruto tersenyum bersahabat. "Aku memang mengharapkan hal itu darimu" kemudian Naruto sedikit mendekat. "Namun kau harus bersabar terlebih dahulu. Dan percayalah kau dan Bijuumu tak akan pernah berpisah"

"Aku mengerti..."

Setelah percakapan singkat dengan Roushi dan berhasil meyakinkannya untuk bergabung dengannya. Naruto meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah itu dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Dengan begini satu pion penting sudah berada ditangannya. Dan dengan begini tinggal menunggu waktu agar rencana besarnya terwujud.

**0o00o0**

Klik...

Terdengar bunyi pintu sebuha apartemen dibuka dan menampilkan sesosok remaja yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. mengalihkan sekelilingnya sebuah senyum simpul terukir diwajahnya mengingat semua kenangan yang tertingal disini. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya pemuda tersebut bergerak memasuki ruangan.

"Tidak akan pernah berubah... " gumannya pada diri sendiri.

Tetap melangkahkan kakinya, tidak sadar bahwa dia telah masuk lebih dalam. Dan tetap melangkah hingga akhirnya dihentikan ketika kakinya menendang sebuah kotak kardus kecil. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada kotak itu, membuka kardus tersebut tak kuasa air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kotak itu...

Kotak mimpi dirinya dan kakaknya.

**Flash Back**

"Nii-chan...!" dari arah kamar Menma kacil yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun, berlari kencang menuju Naruto yang terlihat sedang merapikan peratalatan Ninjanya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Naruto tanpa memperhatikan Menma.

"Lihat ini!" ucap Menma kecil riang sambil menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Mengalihkan padangannya Naruto mendapati di tangan Menma ada sebuah kotak kardus kecil. Memandangi Menma Naruto mendapati bahwa adik kecilnya tersebut menyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya yang dia rasa paling tepat untuk menanyakan ketidak ketahuannya.

"Huh... apa Nii-chan bodoh" ucap Menma kecil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Namun Naruto tidak terlalu menanggapinya. "Ini kotak sejuta mimpi kita"

"Hahh...?" Naruto masih bingung dengan ucapan Menma.

"Lihat..!" kemudian Menma membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya. "Ini semua mimpi Menma"

Naruto menatap sendu isi kotak tersebut ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah gambar dimana ada sebuah gambar keluarga di dalamnya. Dia yakin bahwa dua anak itu adalah mereka berdua. Anak yang berkepala merah adalah dia, dan yang berkepala kuning adalah Menma. Dan yang tanpa kepala adalah kedua orang tua mereka.

Naruto masih terdiam menatap gambar tersebut. tidak memperdulikan ketika Menma mulai membicara banyak hal lainnya tentang kotak ini.

**Flash Back and**

Disinilah Menma sekarang membuka kotak sejuta mimpinya dan menatap sebuah gambar keluarga tak lengkap tersebut. namun dia percaya gambar tersebut akan sempurna, dan semuanya akan lengkap.

Berdiri Menma mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan terebut. Pergi melangkahkan kakinya untuk mulai mengikuti ujian Chuunin yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

**0o00o0**

Naruto Pov

Setelah mengunjungi Roushi di penjara bawah tanah tadi, entah mengapa aku merasa secara tidak sadar sering senyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarku di markas ini. Bahakan Deidara dan Sasori yang kebetulan lewat sekalipun terpaksa harus menjaga jarak denganku ketika melihatku tersenyum aneh.

"**Hentikanlah senyuman anehmu itu" **seru Kyuubi dalam pikiranku.

'Memang kenapa?' balasku cuek.

"**Senyumanmu itu tidak enak dipandang" **ujarnya. **"Apa kau tidak takut nanti ada yang mencurigaimu?"**

"Baiklah" dengan itu senyuman diwajahkupun menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sambil sesekali memikirkan tentang langkah yang akan ku ambil selanjutnya.

"**Apa kau tidak masalah dengan warna matamu yang sekarang" **ujar Kyuubi **"Kalau Akatsuki mungkin tidak masalah, tapi bagi Konoha mungkin akan jadi masalah"**

"Kau tak usah khawatir dengan itu" balasku cepat sebelum masuk kedalam kamarku. "Semua sudah aku persiapkan"

Naruto Pov end

Memasuki kamarnya pandangan Naruto pandangannya lansung menuju suatu tabung dengan isi cairan bewarna biru pekat yang teletak manis diatas mejanya. Mengambil tabung tersebut, Naruto meneteskan cairan tersebut pada kedua matanya.

Dan seketika itu juga dua iris mata Naruto yang semula berwarna hitam bagai malam tanpa bintang, berubah warna menjadi biru kusam bagaikan cermin yang berdebu.

'Dengan ini persiapan beres' batin Naruto berucap. Mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari balik jubahnya. Kemudian menjatuhkan kunai tersebut, melesat kunai itu menghilang seperti tenggelam dalam genangan air sebelum menancap ditanah. Dan diikuti Naruto yang menghilang dalam kilatan bewarna merah.

Meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. untuk menuju kesuatu tempat.

**0o00o0**

Menma berlari ketempat biasanya dia bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Menma untuk menuju ketempat tersebut dan disana Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ujar Sakura setelah melihat kedatangan Menma.

Kemudian mereka bertiga lansung pergi menuju akademi, tempat diadakannya ujian Chuunin tahap pertama. Dalam perjalanan mereka bertumu dengan dua orang shinobi yang berasal dari Sunagakure yang sedang terlihat bersitengang dengan cucu Sandaime Hokage. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Menma tidak tinggal diam dan lansung menghampiri dan memukul dengan telak wajah salah satu wajah shinobi tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau hah...!" ucap shinobi itu marah dan lansung membuka lilitan aneh yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.

"Apa hak mu untuk menganggunya" balas Menma tak mau kalah dan lansung mengangkat kunainya di ikuti oleh Sakura dan juga Sasuke yang bahkan sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Ini urusan kami dengan bocah itu, kalau kau mengkalangi kau akan aku terbangkan!" kembali salah satu dari mereka berucap, dan terlihat sudah menyiapkan sebuah kipas raksasa.

"Nampaknya kau serius Temari?" ucap shinobi tersebut yang sudah mulai memainkan boneka yang tadi berada dipunggungnya.

"Kau pun juga demikian Kankuro?" balas Temari.

Suasana seketika menjadi tidak nyaman. Masing-masing dari kedua belah pihak menunggu untuk siapa yang akan menyerang terlebih dahulu. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka semua dikejutkan dengan adanya pasir yang seketika mengelilingi mereka semua.

"Hentikan semua ini atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

Sebuah suara dengan nada yang dingin seketika mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Menoleh menuju asal suara mereka mendapati seorang shinobi yang juga berasal dari Sunagakure sedang berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon.

"G - Gaara" ujar Kankuro yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Tapi mereka yang memulai" ucap Temari yang sepertinya tidak ada takut-takutnya dengan Gaara.

Menoleh pada Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Gaara memandang mereka bertika dengan tatapan kosong. Namun tiba-tiba pasir yang mengelilingi dua kubu tersebut bergerak menuju Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Butir-butir pasir yang mengelilingi mereka berkumpul dan kemudian secara perlahan memadat.

"Jika kau melakukan itu. Maka akan terjadi perperangan antara Konoha dengan Suna" tiba-tiba pasir dari Gaara hancur dan lansung menghilang, ketika suara sedingin es memperingatkannya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi asal suara tersebut tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang dibelakang dirinya sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan aura keberadaan orang tersebut.

Begitupula dengan yang lainnya yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok misterius tersebut. dan jika diperhatikan penampilan orang tersebut sangatlah aneh. Dengan hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya tertutupi perban dan meninggalkan mata kanannya yang masih terbuka. Sosok tersebut juga mengenakan pakaian pakaian kaos putih yang kebesaran dan juga untuk celananya yang juga kebesaran.

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menandakan dia shinobi adalah ikat kepalanya yang terukir diatas kepalanya. Sebuah ukiran yang menandakan dia dari desa Getsugakure.

"Siapa kau?!" ucap Gaara penasaran.

"Namaku Raito Yagami" balas pemuda tersebut ramah. "Salam kenal"

Dengan insiden tadi akhirnya dua kubu yang baru akan bertarung tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju Akademi bersama. Suasana masih sama, masih tidak menyaman. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang saling bertegur sapa atau saling memulai pembicaraan. Hanya Raito yang sepertinya tidak terlihat tengang dengan situasi saat ini. Bahkan kedua kubu tersebut melihat bahwa pemuda yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan perban [kecuali bagian mata kanannya] tersebut terlihat bersiul ringan.

Tak berselang lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang Akademi dan mulai masuk melalui ruangan yang telah ditetapkan.

**0o00o0**

Suasana ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat ujian Chuunin tahap pertama sangatlah ribut. Masing-masing peserta sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk ngobrol dengan teman setim mereka, ada yang sibuk dengan anjing dan kripik kentang, ada pula yang dengan pulasnya tidur di meja.

Dan tentu saja ada yang diam demi menjaga harga diri dengan tampang muka tembok mereka.

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang tadinya berisik dengan kegiatan masing-masing peserta mendadak menjadi diam ketika sekelompok shinobi yang berpangkat Jounin muncul didepan ruangan. Jika dilihat sepertinya mereka adalah shinobi yang menjadi pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin kali ini.

"Baiklah, untuk tahap pertama ujian Chuunin kali ini adalah ujian tertulis yang akan dilaksanankan selama 60 menit. Dan perlu kalian ingat baik-baik, aku tidak akan sengan-sengan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian kali ini. Kalian bisa memilih untuk dikeluarkan secara halus atau kasar, atau bahkan kalian inggin mengundurkan diri sekarangpun juga boleh bahkan itu bagus. Karna semua ini tergantung dari kemampuan yang kalian miliki , dan aku tidak akan menjami bahwa jika semua yang ada didalam ruangan ini akan lulus. Dan satu lagi jika seorang peserta gagal maka semua anggota timnya juga akan ikut gagal" jelas Ibiki yang merupakan ketua pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin kali ini dengan suara yang tegas.

Sementara itu terlihat raut wajah yang berbeda-beda dari masing-masing peserta ujian Chuunin. Ada yang terlihat cemas, ada yang terlihat percaya diri sekali, ada yang terlihat biasa saja. Dan bahkan ada yang terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

Melirik kesamping Menma mendapati bahwa Raito kebetulan duduk disebelah dirinya. Dan dari pengamatannya terlihat pemuda mumi tersebut sedang bosan. "Raito-san!" bisik Menma pelan dan itu lansung mengalihkan perhatian pemuda beriris biru kusam tersebut.

"Ada apa Menma-kun?"

"Dimana anggota timmu yang lain?" tanya Menma "Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Kau mau tau?" tanya Raito dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari Menma. "Itu disana yang berambut hitam jabrik" tunjuk Raito pada seorang shinobi dengan paikaian shinobi standar berwarna hitam polos yang sepertinya juga berasal dari Getsugakure "Dia Ryuuku" kemudian Raito mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kunoichi berambut putih panjang yang dibiarkan terurai [mirip Sara] dengan kimono putih dengan sedikit hiasan kelopak bunga sakura. Yang kemudian juga balas menatap Menma dan Raito seraya tersenyum lembut. "Dia Mikasa Yuki"

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi ujian Chuunin ini sepertinya akan di mulai" ucap Raito yang memperhatika para pengawas yang telah selesai membagikan lembaran soal dan jawaban kepada seluruh peserta.

"Ya.." balas Menma.

Ibiki sekali lagi memperhatikan para peserta ujian Chuuni tahap pertama. Setelah merasa semua sudah beres dan para petugas sudah berada dalam posisi masing-masing, kemudian dia mulai bersuara kembali. "Baiklah Sekarang aku umumkan bahwa ujian Chuunin tahap pertama DIMULAI!"

Mendengar perintah tersebut seluruh peserta mulai melihat dan mengerjakan soal yang tertera dihadapan mereka. Dan terlihat hampir semua perserta ujian hanya mengamati soal tersebut dengan raut muka yang suram. Maklum saja karna soal yang diberika pada mereka adalah soal yang setingkat Jounin. Namun diantara mereka semua ada beberapa yang terlihat bisa mengerjakannya, seperti Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Shino Aburame, Mikasa Yuki, dan beberapa yang lainnya. Plus juga bagi beberapa Jounin yang menyamar menjadi peserta ujian Chuunin.

Menma terlihat gelisah melihat kertas jawabannya yang masih kosong. Melirik kesamping kanan dia bisa melihat Hinata yang terlihat serius dengan kertas jawabannya. Dan melirik ke kiri dengan hati-hati lansung membuatnya cengo.

Pasalnya Raito pemuda mumi tersebut terlihat sedang asik mengisi lembar jawabannya tanpa beban sekalipun. Bukan karena jawabannya penuh yang membuat Menma cengo, tapi isi dari jawaban tersebut adalah sebuah gambar wajah pengawas Ibiki yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa.

'Apa yang dia pikirkan?' batin Menma berucap heran.

Dan tidak terasa lima belas menit telah berlalu dan terlihat beberapa peserta mulai meninggalkan ruangan karena diusir akibat ketahuan mencontek. Walau begitu banyak juga peserta yang berhasil mengelabui pengawas ujian seperti Gaara dengan mata ketiganya, Sasuke dengan Sharingannya, Neji dengan Byakugan, Tenten dan Lee dengan batuan alat optik di langit-langit, dan Kiba dengan Akamaru.

"Mereka boleh juga" guman Ibiki pelan sambil melihat cara mencari jawaban dari beberapa calon Chuunin tersebut.

Sentara itu Menma masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri masih menatap soal-sola tersebut. pikiran remaja tersebut semakin kalut dan takut.

Tik tik tik

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar karena mendengar suara ketukan jari dari Raito yang berada disebelahnya. Terus mendengar ketukan tersebut tiba-tiba ketukan tersebut berhenti sejenak dan kemudian berlanjut kembali. Dan mengerti maksud dari ketukan tersebut adalah sebuah kode Morse, Menma memberi perintah melalui bahasa tangan kepada Raito untuk dapat mengulang kembali.

Mengerti dengan bahasa tangan Menma, Raito mengulang ketukan kodenya dari awal.

Tik tik tik tik tik

Dengan cermat Menma mendengar ketukan jari tersebut dan menghitungnya setelah ketukan itu berakir Menma mendapatkan sebuah huruf, dan begitu seterusnya setiap ketukan dari Raito di dengar dengan teliti oleh Menma. Hingga akhirnya terbentuklah beberapa kalimat yang bertuliskan.

J - A - N - G - A - N ... K - H - A - W - A - T - I - R

'Apa maksudmu Raito' batin Menma berucap dan juga di uraikan melalui ketukan jarinya.

Tik tik tik

Raito lansung membalas pertanyaan Menma melalui ketukan jarinya.

T - E - N - A - N - G ... D - A - N ... I - K - U - T - I ... S - E - P - E - R - T - I ... A - I - R ... Y - A - N - G ... M - E - N - G - A - L - I - R

Tiba-tiba entah mengapa Menma merasa tenang, melirik Raito dengan hati-hati yang juga dibalas oleh pemuda tersebut. Menma manganggukan kepalanya pelan pertanda mengerti. Kemudian menatap lembar jawaban tersebut dengan tenang.

Sementara jauh dibelakang terlihat seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Menma dengan serius, dia tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. "Ada apa denganmu Menma?" guman Sasuke heran pasalnya dari menit pertama Menma sangat gelisah, namun beberapa menit kemudian terlihat bahwa teman setimnya tersebut menjadi tenang.

Tiba-tiba ada kunai yang melesat melewati kepala Menma dan sukses menancap dalam pada meja dibelakangnya.

"Kau keluar! Karena sudah lima kali melakukan kecurangan!" ucap Ibiki yang barusan melempar kunai tersebut. dan lansung menatap horor pada perserta tersebut. Dan akhirnya Genin tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dan keluar dengan wajah tertekuk di ikuti oleh teman se timnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tidak terasa 55 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang terisa lema menit bagi peserta ujian Chuunin untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut, begitu pula dengan jumlah peserta yang sekarang hanya tersisa 75% dari jumalah keseluruhan.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan semua lembara jawaban karena waktu kalian semua sudah habis" ujar Ibiki dengan suara yang lantang.

Akhirnya semua peserta pun memberika kertas lembar jawaban mereka. Bahkan diantaranya terlihat mengisi beberapa nomor saja, tapi hal itu tidak membuat pusing sang ketua pengawas. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, ia kemudian meletakan tumpukan lembar jawaban diatas meja.

'Jumlahnya lebih banyak 25% dari Tahun lalu' kembali batinnya berucap, seraya melihat wajah para peserta ujiang yang terlihat putus asa. Walau ada juga yang terlihat santai dan tidak peduli.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap pertama ini" ucap Ibiki.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa!? Kau bahkan belum memeriksa lembar jawaban kami" ucap Ino tidak mengerti.

"Apa itu penting?" Ibiki kembali bertanya kepada Ino. "Apa kalian tidak memahami apa maksud dari perkataanku?"

"Apa maksud anda peraturan yang anda katakan sebelum ujian ini dimulai Sensei?" ucap Ryuuku sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, kalimat yang **aku tidak akan sengan-sengan mengusir siapapun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini**" ucap Shikamaru.

"Benar... "Kemudian Ibiki memperhatikan satuper satu perserta ujian dan berakir pada Raito. "Dan kau bocah beraninya kau mengambar wajahku seperti ini!" kemudian Ibiki memperlihatkan hasil gambar Raito. Yang hanya dibalas tawa canggung oleh yang pelukis.

"Habis aku bosan menunggu waktu ujian selesai" kilah Raito. "Dari pada tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik aku mengembangkan bakatku saja" sambung Raito yang lansung membuat hampir seluruh peserta ujian sibuk menahan tawa.

"Kuarasa tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan lagi. Selamat!" ucap Ibiki lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, di ikuti oleh semua pengawas yang lain dan juga para Jounin yang menyamar.

**0o00o0**

Sekarang adalah saatnya ujian Chuunin tahap kedua akan segera dimulai dan semua peserta yang lulus pada ujian Chuunin tahap pertama berkumpul didepan Shi no Mori, terlihat seorang Kunoichi yang berpenampilan berani berdiri dihadapan mereka semua, dan tentu tak lupa menyambut para peserta yang berhasil lolos dengan evil smile andalannya.

"Namaku adalah Anko Mitarashi. Dan seperti yang kalian tau aku adalah ketua pengawas ujian Chuunin tahap kedua! Untuk tahap ini, masing-masing kelompok akan diberi sebuah gulungan, chi no sho atau ten no sho. Setiap kelompok diharuskan untuk merebut gulungan yang dimiliki kelompok lain. Kemudian, setelah berhasil..."

Anko membuka sebuah peta lalu menunjuk menara yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah Shi no Mori.

"... kalian harus mempertahankan gulungan yang telah kalian rebut agar tidak direbut kembali dan menuju menara yang ada disini. Dan disini ditahap ujian Chuunin kedua ini, kalian boleh melakukan berbagai macam cara termasuk mengunakan Jutsu, bahkan tidak ada larangan untuk saling membunuh disini. Jadi sebelum memasuki Shi no Mori ada baiknya nanti kalian tandatangani surat pernyataan ini..." sambung Anko seraya memperlihatkan sebuah surat pernyataan.

"... tapi aku sarankan, jika kalian masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik kalian mundur sekarang selagi bisa. Sebab tidak ada yang akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian didalam sana nantinya" ucap Anko panjang lebar.

Memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Menma bisa melihat kelompok Raito yang sepertinya sangat tenang dan bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Anko tadi, begitu pula dengan kelompok dari Sunagakure, dan salah satu kelompok dari Otagakure terutama seorang Kunoichi bermata ular yang terlihat aneh. Sedangkan sisanya ada yang takut ada pula yang biasa-biasa saja.

Satu persatu kelompok pergi kesebuah tenda untuk mengambil gulungan yang akan diterima dari pengawas, dan juga untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan. Begitu pula dengan kelompok Menma yang mendapatkan gulungan Chi no sho. Setelah dipastikan semua sudah mendapatkan gulungan, akhirnya puluhan pintu masuk di Shi no Mori dibuka. Dan mendengar aba-aba dari Anko semua peserta ujian Chuunin tahap kedua memasuki Shi no Mori pertanda ujian ini secara resmi telah dimulai.

**0o00o0**

"Tujuan kita datang kesini sudah pasti" ucap Raito dan timnya yang sedang melompati satu persatu dahan pohon. "Jadi gulungan ini tidak ada gunanya" kemudian pemuda yang ditutupi perban tersebut membuang begitu saja gulungan yang baru di perolehnya dari petugas ujian Chuunin tahap dua.

"Mari kita selesaika ini dengan cepat dan segera pulang" ujar Mikasa yang kemudian lansung mengambil sebuah kunai dari tempat penyimpanan kunai miliknya.

"Ya... " sahut Ryuuki. "Tapi ... ini semua tergantung padamu Bochou!"

"Ya lakukan dengan cepat" kemudian Raito menatap seorang mayat Genin yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan dalam keadaan yang mengerikan karna sudah sebagian tubuhnya sudah dimakan oleh para Srigala lapar di daerah ini. "Dan jangan sampai ada kesalahan"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Sakura mari kita tunjukan pada mereka siapa kita sebenarnya!" ucap Menma pada kedua rekannya.

Mendengar itu Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengarkan.

.

.

.

"Khu khu khu" tawa ganjil seorang perempuan, terlihat memperhatikan tim 7 dengan seksama. bukan keseluruhan tapi seorang anggota Uchiha terakir yang berada disana. Yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

**Thank to**

**Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo | Yasashi-kun | Namikaze Sholkan | Guest | Me'o D Theguh | No Name | TobiAkatsukiID | Tatank no Kitsune | Ken D. Uzumaki | REDCAS | Tuxedo Putih | Guest | Akira no Rinnengan | Eucallysca Putly | alifnamikazeuzumaki | huddexxx69 | Pengemar | koga-san | m sidiq58 | DarkYami Kumangamawa | Naru-kun93 | AlanhefildDery | Guest | a first letter | Blue-senpai | ade | Guest | yami uzumaki namikaze | Namikaze Reton Kumangawa | agusajisaputro | Guest | munirul. ikhwan. 5811 | teggarzlonginus | Herman dewi 54 | Botol jalanan | dikdik717 | yamada ayumu | Kirisame Hiyase | El bany blueblack | m. u. albab | rhadja bhelhyzt | Rey | Nyuga totong | mitsuka sakurai | shinichi. kudosaki | Waisheit Zerinder | uchiha. Izami | Guest | sairaji423 | Aryif VL | Shirosaki Kito | rizkiirawan3 | noorhans | bohdong. palacio | Teman lama | lily. kurniawone | Blood D Cherry | namikaze yondaime | uzumakiato | penggemar | Guest | Guest | Vin'DieseL No Giza | Naminamifrid | sebuno16 | semsulae29 | Daehyuk Shin | Guest | dhausnebo | clone | Namikaze yoyo | Namikaze yoyo | Guest | MF Dark Youko | kolor**

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

* * *

Mohon maaf bila tidak adanya adengan petarungan dalam chap kali ini. Sekedar info ini hanyalah chap pembuka sebelum pertarungan panjang untuk chap kedepan. Dan kemungkinan besar Naruto dalam Fic ini benar-benar akan menjadi** DarkNaru**.

Entah kenapa saya kepikiran begitu. Tapi yang pasti sebuah konsep tentang jalur ceritanya sudah tersusun di otak saya. **Namun bagi kalian yang menginginkan Naruto menjadi Dark dan mempunyai kekuatan bagaikan Dewa harus siap-siap kecewa**. Karena semua itu sudah terlalu sering dan pada akhirnya bosan juga melihat Narutonya terlalu hebat hingga bisa mementalkan musuh kesana-sini.

**Yang saya maksud Dark disini adalah bagaimana cara Naruto untuk menanamkan Ideologinya pada orang-orang disekitarnya dan memanfaatkan siapapun untuk mewujudkan keingginannya. **Jadi bahasa kerennya selain pakai otot Naruto juga pake otak dalam memainkan perannya.

Namun yang pasti itu semua hanyalah rencana saja. Karena semua ini tergantung Readers apakah setuju atau tidak?

Ok! Mungkin hanya itu informasi yang dapat saya berikan. **Dan saya juga punya satu pertanyaan tantangan.**

"**Siapakah Raito Yagami?"**

Dan mohon Review yang banyak ya...! karena semakin banyak yang review semakin baik kwalitas cerita dan semakin cepat saya updatenya. He he he he...

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
